Disney Dragons
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: A compiled collection of stories of dragons in Disney movies. Each chapter is a different story from a different movie. There are spoilers for multiple movies. Stories so far include Moana, Nightmare Before Christmas and Frozen.
1. Moana

Long ago there existed a tribe of shapeshifting dragons blessed with the powers of earth, water, forest wind, moon, sun and storm and there was peace among all the different types of dragons. Then man appeared and conflict ensued. Many lives were lost on both sides. The demigod Maui who had served as man's greatest alley and had become known as the destroyer of monsters, ended the conflict and negotiated peace among the two peoples. As a show of good faith each side presented the other with a ceremonial necklace. The humans presented the chieftain dragon with a necklace made of jade with intricate carvings and dragon teeth while the dragons gave a necklace made of pearls bones carved to harp points and a sparkling blue shell retrieved deep from beneath the ocean waves. For a time, there was peace until the heart of Te Fiti was stolen and darkness began to spread across the land. It slowly suffocated the islands it touched and crept into the hearts of dragons and humans alike. The humans were filled with fear and suspicion and the dragons began to change into fierce monsters with hearts filled with greed and lusted for power. The dragons had also become jealous of Maui's favoritism towards the humans but the demigod had disappeared. A wedge was once again driven between the peoples and the dragon chieftain necklace was lost. It is said that single dragon will rise up to defeat the darkness and restore the peace.

Makana sat at the highest point on the island looking out over it. The setting sun shimmered against her orange scales. She didn't want to leave another island but even at her young age she could see the island was dying. The darkness had reached them once again and was slowly suffocating everything. The fish which her people regularly fed on were no longer here and all the dragons were suffering for it. The thought of fish made Makana's stomach growl with hunger. "Makana!" Her mother called from below. Makana glided down to the much larger emerald dragon. "Yes mother?" she asked. "Everyone else has gone. It's time for us to go as well." Her mother informed her. "Mother how many more times do we have to do this?" Makana sighed. "Until we find a place where the darkness cannot get to us." Her mother informed her. "Now come my little sunburst its time I taught you how to navigate by the stars." The two dragons spread their wings and took flight. This was the first time Makana would be making one of these journeys on her own power. Her mother didn't have the strength to carry her this time even in her human form. The lack of food had made sure of that. The ocean rushed past below them as they flew. It wasn't long before it was dark and the stars became visible and her mother began to describe them but she wasn't paying attention. Makana could see fires on the horizon of human settlements. She wondered if they knew about the danger slowly approaching them. "Mother can't we warn the humans? We could shift into human forma and…" Makana begged. "It wouldn't do any good." Her mother interrupted. "Humans are untrusting of outsiders and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyway. Now pay attention. You are going to need this someday." Makana grew silent and her mother continued the lesson. "See those three stars?" her mother asked point at three stars in perfect alignment. Makana nodded. "The island we are going to is right under." Her mother informed her. "What about those stars?" Makana pointing to a cluster of stars. "That is Maui's fish hook. You must never go there. It is where the demigod Maui is. Do you remember the stories I told you?" Makana nodded. She remembered the stories about the fierce demigod and how he was famous for being a destroyer of monsters. Monsters like her.

Makana watched the stars as her mother continues to talk. A few clouds began to appear but she didn't think anything of it until the wind began to pick up. More clouds appeared out of nowhere and lightning cracked across the sky as the rain began to pound down. "We need to change course." Her mother called over the howling wind. Before either of them could change directions a blast of wind knocked them both out of the sky into the raging sea below. The ocean pushed the two of them apart. Makana managed to claw her way back up to the surface but she didn't see her mother anywhere. She managed to call out before the ocean current pulled her under and slammed her against a reef knocking her out. The sharp corrals pierced and tore her wing as the current rolled her across the reef. Suddenly the current changed and pushed her to the surface. The ocean seemed to be trying to push her out of the massive storm into somewhat calmer waters.

Makana opened her eyes but quickly closed them from the brightness of the sun. Everything hurt as she pushed herself up. The sound of footsteps caught her attention. She tried to move away but found her wing was trapped between two rocks. She pulled causing a fresh wave of pain the erupt. She hoped it wasn't broken too. Before she could get it out a massive man covered in tattoos emerged and noticed her. "Well what have we here?" he smiled. Makana flattened her ears as she barred her sharp teeth trying to look intimidating. He didn't even flinch as she was only slightly bigger than him. "Easy." He commanded slowly leaning down to pick up a long piece of seaweed. Makana only growled louder. He rushed her and had ahold of her before she could blast him with a fireball. Her wing tore all the way as he slammed her to the ground but she didn't feel it as the pain of hitting the ground was greater. He wrapped the seaweed around her muzzle making makeshift reins and climbing on her back. "Come on yaw!" he commanded kicking her in the sides trying to get her to rise. "Excuse me?" Makana demanded as she turned her head to look at him. He gave a shocked look at the dragon. "You can talk?" he asked. Makana took advantage of his confusion to flip him off of her back and cut the seaweed away with her claws. "What you humans are the only ones who can talk." Makana joked. "Human?" he asked raising an eyebrow and grinning arrogantly. Was she crazy or did his tattoo move. "Oh no I'm not a human. I'm a demigod" he laughed. It did move. It was Makana's turn to be shocked as she realized who she was talking to. "You're Maui!" the young dragon stated. The demigod smiled. "I'm out!" Makana said before bolting. "Wait what?" Maui asking looking down at the tattoo version of himself. The tattoo shrugged. "Come back!" Maui called giving chase. Makana quickly made her way to the highest point on the small rocky island. Maui caught up with her. "Wait! he called as she opened her wings but it was too late. Makana leapt off the rock trying to fly but her torn wing caused her to crash back to the ground on the beach below. "Ow she complained as she pushed herself back up and saw her torn wing. Maui leapt down to the beach near her. "Just calm down." He cautioned as he stepped closer. Makana growled as she backed away only to find her escape blocked by the ocean. "Looks like I'm swimming out of here." Makana thought to herself as she plunged into the surf but the ocean had other ideas. She had barely gotten chest deep when the ocean picked her up and put her back on the beach. "What the?" Makana asked. She tried again but didn't even make it two steps before the ocean pushed her back. "Oh come on!" she yelled. The ocean responded by splashing her. "Are you trying get me killed! I mean what did I ever do to you?" Makana demanded to the ocean. "Whoa whoa, no one is killing anyone. Now why are you in a panic? Maui asked. "Oh I don't know maybe because you're Maui the destroyer of monsters and I'm a monster!" Makana stated. Maui began to laugh. "Ok I may have killed a bunch of monsters hundreds maybe even thousands…" Maui was cut short by his tattoo tapping him. It gave him an annoyed look before pointing to Makana. She had backed all the way against the rock wall. "Anyway that's beside point. You're a dragon, a little kid dragon at that and I don't hurt kids." Maui stated. "Yeah sorry if I don't take your word for it since you did this when you tackled me." Makana growled holding up her injured wing for him to see. "Yeah that looks bad." Maui commented feeling a little bad that he had caused it. Makana was silent. "Ok so you've obviously heard some bad things about me but if you trust me a little then maybe I can help you." Makana narrowed her eyes at him before scaling the rock wall and climbing to the highest point which also just so happened to be the top of Maui's cave. "So I guess that's a no then." Maui sighed. Makana kept a very close watch on Maui as he moved around his small rock island. "You know I can get up there right?" Maui called not looking at the dragon. "I wouldn't if I were you!" Makana warned. Maui backed off leaving her alone. Makana continued to watch the demigod until she dozed off in an uneasy sleep.

"Makana! Get away from there! Makana!" her father's voice echoed. "Daddy!" she cried as she was pulled away by her mother. "Hey dragon!" Maui said starting her awake from her nightmare. A brilliant light erupted from her scales blinding the demigod. He lost his balance from where he had climbed and fell. "Are you alright?" Makana asked looking down from her perch. "Ow what was that for?" Maui demanded rubbing his eyes. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to blind you." Makana apologized. "I was just trying to offer you something to eat." Maui said. Makana looked down. Even in the growing darkness she could see a fish on the ground near Maui. Now she felt really bad. Makana considered what to do now. Maui couldn't see her to hurt her. She decided to risk helping him. She climbed down and changed into her human form in a burst of fire. Her orange scales changed to caramel skin. She had long wavy dark hair that went all the way down her back. her wings and tail disappeared and her dragon eyes were replaced with chocolate brown human ones. "Stay right there." Makana ordered as she hurried down to the ocean. She tore the bottom part of her skirt and soaked it in the cool ocean water before hurrying back to Maui. "OK you're going to have to lean down. You're a lot taller when I'm in my human form." Makana informed him. "Dragons can't shapeshift. That's just a myth" Maui scoffed. "Says the demigod who is supposed to be a myth to my kind." Makana countered as she touched his massive hand. Maui was shocked to feel a small human hand against his. He knelt so that she could reach his face. Makana tied the cloth around his eyes. "This will help with the pain and your vision should come back sooner." She assured. "Thank you little dragon." Maui said. "Makana. My name is Makana." She informed the demigod. "And I am truly sorry. I can't always control my powers under stress." Maui touched the blindfold. "I take it that I'm not the first to have been blinded?" Maui asked. "You'd be right. There is a reason the other dragons call me sunburst." Makana sighed. "How long until I can see again?" Maui asked. "I don't know. It usually takes dragons a few days but you're not a dragon." Makana commented. "Oh so I should be fine in about a day. You know there's a lesson here somewhere." Maui commented. "Yeah don't sneak up on a dragon." Makana commented. "I was going for trust Maui the greatest hero of all time." Maui boasted. Makana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Rock." She called just as Maui turned and smacked his head. "The greatest hero of all time who got himself blinded by a kid." Makana said trying not to laugh. The tattoo Maui laughed as he pulled down a score board marking a point in her box making it even harder not to laugh. "I've been through worse." Maui commented. "Like what?" Makana challenged. This was a strange question for Maui. "You're kidding right?" he asked. "No dragons don't have many stories about you." Makana informed him. Even with the blindfold she could see his expression of pure disbelief. Even the tattoo was dumbfounded. "You don't know about me pulling up islands or pushing up the sky or coconuts?" Maui asked. "No the stories we tell are mainly about when you fought for the humans in the first conflict among the tribes and then helped negotiate peace among the tribes." Makana said. "Alright come in here." Maui gestured for her to come into the cave "I've got a story to tell you." "Rock!" Makana warned. This time Maui took the hint and ducked.

Makana sat and listened as Maui told her stories of how he made the world a better place. She particularly liked the one about him lassoing the sun and stretching the days. "Wow, you did all that?" Makana asked. "That's not even the half of it but I'm curious about something How did you end up here?" Maui asked. Makana told him about the storm and having to migrate constantly. He stopped her when she got to the part about the darkness. "Whoa what darkness?" he asked. "It showed up shortly after you disappeared and no one has been able to stop it from twisting and destroying everything." Makana said. "Would you be able help?" "Sorry kid but I can't do anything without my hook. No hook, no powers." Maui stated. But maybe you can at least help me off this island." "Uh Maui I couldn't even stand up with you on my back earlier." Makana commented. "Is that a fat joke?" Maui demanded. "No I'm just too small to lift you." Makana stated. "Fair enough." Maui shrugged. Makana shifted back into her dragon form as the night had grown colder and her dragon form was warmer. She used her dragon fire to light a small fire in between the two. "Here, this will keep you warm while you sleep." Maui chuckled "I don't need sleep kid. I'm a demigod." He smiled. "Unfortunately I do." Makana said rising to her feet and leaving the cave. She curled up on top to the cave and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The sun was already up when Makana was awoken by a terrible pain. It had become extremely swollen, discolored and crusted along the tear and the wing as a whole had become very difficult to move. Makana looked around but she didn't see Maui anywhere. She did not want him to know that her wing had gotten worse. She still didn't fully trust him. She began to lick the crust off of her wing but each lick was agonizing. "Makana!" Maui called to her mid lick. She looked down to see that Maui was no longer wearing his blindfold. "Oh hey Maui," she said awkwardly. "how's your eyes?" "Only slightly blurry but I can see for the most part. What about your wing?" Maui asked. "Oh its fine I'll be healed in no time." Makana lied. "You know you're a terrible liar?" Maui called "Now come down here so I can take a look at it." "I don't think that's such…" "Come down here or I will come up!" Maui warned. Makana begrudgingly gathered her wing as best as she could and slowly made her way down. She opened her wing as much as she could, not meeting his eyes. "That looks really bad." Maui commented. "What no its fine." She lied again. "You can barely move it." Maui said giving her a disapproving look. Even the tattoo Maui had his arms crossed and was raising an eyebrow at her. "OK fine its bad." Makana admitted. "I don't get you kid. Why are you so scared of me seeing this?" Maui asked. "Because it is a weakness." Makana stated. "And?" Maui pushed. "And showing weakness in the dragon community will get you killed. We always have to display strength even if it is a false strength" Makana stated. "What?" Maui asked shocked at what he was hearing. Even the tattoos mouth had dropped. Not even the dragons he had fought in the past would dream of doing what she was describing. They had always protected one another. It was one of the reasons he had seen a need for peace. "Ok stay right here." Maui ordered as he forced her to lay down. He came back with an armful of seaweed. "This is going to hurt." Maui warned as he grabbed the wing and pulled it to its full causing her to hiss in pain. "You know I am sorry about this. I didn't recognize you as a dragon before." Maui said as he did his best to line up the edges of the tear. "You're a fire dragon right?" "Sun dragon." She corrected. "Same difference." Maui shrugged. "No, there is no such thing as a fire dragon since all dragons have fire. Sun dragons, ow, go beyond just fire and use the sun's light as energy, ow! Maui I'm trying really hard not to bite you." Makana growled as he worked. Maui ignored her complaints as he layered the wing in seaweed before closing it and wrapping it so that it would stay against her side. "There see that wasn't so bad was it?" Maui smirked. "It was bearable." Makana said getting back to her feet. "Don't be such a baby." Maui joked. Makana stuck her tongue out as she walked away. "So childish." Maui laughed as he turned away from her. "Maui," Makana called. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Maui smiled.

Makana looked out over the ocean. She couldn't understand why Maui had helped her especially after she had blinded him. Makana growled at the situation. If she were a moon dragon she could have healed them both instantly. Then again if she had been a moon dragon she wouldn't have blinded him in the first place. She glanced at her bindings. She had to admit it didn't hurt as much now though it did feel strange having it constricted like this. Her stomach growling brought her back to reality. Makana could see fish swimming in the shallows and she wanted nothing more than to catch them. Just as she stepped into the water the ocean rose up to look at her. "What?" Makana demanded. The ocean moved to look at the bindings. "I still don't get why you wanted me to stay here." Makana stated. The ocean seemed to gesture around her. "You know I can't understand you right? I'm not a water dragon." Makana. The ocean slumped in frustration. "But you seem to be able to understand me so I promise that I am not trying to leave, I'm just trying to catch some fish." Makana promised. The ocean moved aside and opened up to allow her to walk on dry land and catch the fish more easily. Makana roasted them. She always thought fish tasted better cooked. "I wonder if Maui wants some" Makana wondered aloud. The ocean seemed to perk up at this comment. "What, is that what you wanted? For me to hang out with Maui?" Makana asked. The ocean nodded. "Well alright then." Makana said shifting into a partial form with just her wings out and picked up the remainder of the fish. "Maui!" she called. She was surprised to see him talking to his tattoo and was beginning to see why the ocean wanted her to be around Maui.

This ritual continued for a couple of weeks. Maui enjoyed having an actual person to talk to and Makana enjoyed listening his stories. Maui also made it a point to change the seaweed wrap daily. The wing had begun to knit itself back together. She mainly stayed in her partial form out of respect. They were both enjoying fish when something caught her attention. "What is it?" Maui asked. "Something's wrong" Makana growled shifting into her dragon form. They both climbed to the top of the cave to see a massive storm approaching rapidly. Maui didn't get why a storm would get her so worked up but then he saw the dragon on the edge whipping it into a frenzy. "Oh hey it's just another dragon." Maui commented. "That's not a good thing." Makana growled keeping her eyes on the approaching dragon. "We are told specifically not to come here because of you. If there is a full grown dragon coming out here he is not in his right mind." "Again with the fear. For all you know that dragon is looking for you." Maui said. "If they thought I was here they would just assume that I was dead." Makana stated. "Do you dragons not remember all the things I did for you and the humans?" Maui demanded. "Key words there are and the humans. The way the stories are told you did everything for the humans since you favored them above us and the dragons just benefited. You never really cared about us." Makana commented as she leapt down. Maui quickly followed. "Hold on are you telling dragons are jealous of humans?" Maui asked but Makana didn't answer. Instead she pushed him into the cave much to his surprise and pushed a large boulder over the entrance. "Makana! What are you doing?" Maui demanded running up to the rock. "That dragon may not be in his right mind but it's not going to take him long to figure out who you are and try to kill you and you said it yourself without your hook you can't do anything." Makana called through the rock. "What about you?" Maui asked. "I don't matter." Makana said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "Makana? Makana!" Maui called but she wasn't there. Maui looked down at his tattoo. "She does know I can get out of here right?" he asked. The tattoo shrugged.

Makana could hear the beating wings and snarls of the storm dragon as it landed. All she had to do was fool it into thinking there was no one here. It wasn't hard to avoid the dragon it the maze of rocks as its almost constant growling. She heard it give a frustrated growl just before it took flight. Makana sighed in relief when she could no longer hear it and moved out of her hiding place. She did not see that the storm dragon had not flown away but had moved to higher ground until it pounced on her. He gave an evil laugh as he rolled her onto her back and easily pinned her down as he was twice her size. Makana could see the crazed look in his eyes. "Well, well it seems that there is something to eat on this pathetic little island." The dragon grinned moving his clawed hand over her throat. Makana struggled as he choked her. Her vision was beginning to darken when she heard Maui's battle cry as he leapt into the full grown dragon knocking him off. The dragon roared in anger as he tried to attack the demigod but Maui was faster. Makana coughed as she got to her feet. Even with her vision blurred she could see Maui was holding his own until the dragon managed to catch him with his claws knocking him into a rock. Makana tore the seaweed binding away and opened her wings. It wasn't healed enough to fly but it did give her extra lift as she leapt and came down hard on the dragon's back. There was an audible crack in one of the dragon's front legs causing him to buckle. Makana sank her razor sharp teeth into the dense scales of the dragon's shoulder. The dragon howled in agony and rolled trying to get her off but Makana only bit down harder drawing blood. "Makana let go!" Maui ordered as he grabbed the dragons tail. Makana let go just as Maui pulled him away and flung him into a rock. The dragon quickly got to his feet and flew off as fast as he could. Makana growled and took a step to pursue but Maui held her back. "It's over." He said but there was something wrong. She seemed to be looking through him and still had her teeth bared. The rain from the storm began to fall and wash the blood off of her face. "Makana?" Maui asked. The rain seemed to snap her out of her bloodlust. She took a step back. "I'm Ok." She assured. "Good now what were you thinking?" Maui demanded. "I was trying to avoid a fight with that other dragon." Makana said lowering her head. "I get that. What I don't get is you trying to lock me in the cave. I can handle myself! You obviously can't!" Maui scolded. "And what was that thing about you not mattering?" "Maui I am just a random dragon who can't even make a migration. You are ten times more important than me." Makana said averting her gaze. "Well I won't argue with that last point but I don't need some kid dying too…" Maui was cut off by his tattoo tapped him. It gave him a disapproving look while tapping his foot. Maui looked back at the young dragon. He could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking. "Come here." he said opening his arms. Makana was in shock as he pulled her into a hug. She quickly relaxed into it even transforming into her human form. Her transformation fire didn't bother the demigod. It shocked Maui when she hugged him back. It was something so human that he wasn't expecting it. "You are not useless or worthless. You are important." Maui told her. "Thank you." Makana said wiping off her face. "Whoa you're not crying are you?" Maui laughed "What no!" Makana lied. "Dragons don't cry. It's the rain." "Right. Then let's get out of the rain." Maui laughed. "You know I think you may have done more damage to that dragon than I did." "Not helping." Makana commented.

The day finally came when Makana's wing finally healed and she could fly again. She had begun to search the stars for the three stars her mother had talked about but a part of her didn't want to leave Maui alone again. He had become a friend to her and friends were few and far between for dragons. "Stargazing again?" Maui called up. "Sort of. I'm looking for a specific star cluster." Makana said. "Oh that's right you're going to be gone soon." Maui sighed. "Maui I'm not going to abandon you. I will come back." Makana promised jumping down to his side. "I'm going to figure out a way to get you off this island." "Hope your right kid. Now what stars are you looking for?" Maui asked. "Three stars in perfect alignment." Makana said. "Could you be anymore vague?" the demigod sassed. Makana thought back. The stars were much brighter than the others and were perpendicular to the horizon." She said. "Now that narrows it down a bit more." Maui commented. He pointed out several possibilities until they found it. "Ah I know exactly where that is. Bit island with waterfalls lots of coconuts and bananas. Mmm bananas." Maui sighed. Makana laughed. "Dragons don't exactly eat fruit but I will take your word for it and bring you some when I come back." she promised. "I'll hold you to that." Maui laughed. "You know I'm really going to miss you little dragon." "Me too Maui." Makana sighed. The world was dark except for Makana's glowing eyes and the fire in the cave she had lit on that first night as they watched the stars one final night.

Makana stood on the highest point just as the stars just became visible. "You sure you can do this?" Maui asked. "We'll find out." Makana said as she closed her eyes and felt the wind across her wings and scales. She opened her eyes as she leapt into the air. She soared high into the sky, her than she had ever gone before. She had almost forgotten what flying felt like. She wanted nothing more than to cry out joy at her new freedom but she didn't feel like rubbing it in Maui's face. She was too far up to see him grinning up at her. He eventually went back into the cave and sat by the fire that still burned brightly. He couldn't help but think of when he had given fire to the humans. Makana glided across the strong wind currents towards the island and hopefully her mother. She couldn't help but glance down to the ocean in search of fires. Fires usually meant humans and humans had boats. She took note of the stars when she did find one but there were surprisingly few. It took her all night and into the morning to find the island that matched Maui's description. Makana could sense other dragons here but she couldn't seem to find them. Out of nowhere a large green forest dragon tried to pounce on her but after the storm dragon incident she had come to expect these things. She quickly dodged away turning to give a fierce growl. Both dragons stopped almost immediately. "Makana?" The dragon asked. "Hello mother." Makana nodded. The dragon rushed forward touching foreheads with her daughter in a traditional Hongi. "Where have you been?" her mother demanded. "I sort of got marooned on an island when my wing tore." Makana said revealing the long white scar trailing down her wing. The dragon began to inspect her daughter, circling her. "Be careful whom you show that too." The forest dragon warned. Makana quickly closed her wing. "You seem well fed and no worse for wear." Her mother commented as she stopped circling. "Walk with me." Makana did as commanded. "Who else made it to the island?" Makana asked. "Everyone made it but most of the colony has moved on. All that remains are Kai and her son Kaimana." Her mother informed her. "Great" Makana thought to herself. Both Kai and her son were water dragons so she wasn't surprised that they had made it. Water dragons did not have wings like the rest of them and swam everywhere. She didn't really have a problem with them being here. It was just that both hers and Kaimana's mothers had pushed them to be closer in hopes of them one day becoming mates and more recently he had gotten a sense of entitlement to her. That part she had a problem with. The two dragons strode into a clearing were the two water dragons were resting in a lagoon. Kai was the first to react. "Rayen, I see your daughter is alive." She said rather unexcitedly rising to her feet. "Makana!" Kaimana exclaimed as he bounded towards her. "Don't" Makana growled baring her fangs and opening her wings slightly to make herself look bigger. Kaimana being fifteen, two years older than her, was a few feet taller than her but despite this he backed off. "Makana, don't be rude!" her mother scolded. "Getting attacked by a darkened storm dragon will tend to make you defensive around other dragons." Makana growled keeping her eyes on Kaimana as she walked away. "She just needs time." Rayen assured.

"Makana what is wrong with you?" her mother demanded, "Is that any way to talk to your mate to be?" "He is not going to be my mate!" Makana challenged. "Why are you so against him?" her mother asked. "Because he believes he is untitled to me!" Makana growled. "He is the only suitable male." Rayen commented. "Maybe not." Makana stated. "Makana what aren't you telling me?" Rayen pressed. "Do you remember that I was trapped on an island. I wasn't alone. Maui was there." Makana informed her. Rayen growled. "Is he the one who hurt you?" she demanded. "Not on purpose." Makana said. "I warned you Maui was dangerous!" Rayen hissed. "No he's not." Makana assured "In fact I don't think I would have healed without his help and I'm going to return the favor." "Makana you don't know what you're talking about." Her mother insisted. "I think I do. I think Maui can save the world and I can help him." Makana stated. "Oh Makana" her mother sighed. The forest began to sway and curl around her as her mother began to sing.

 _I know that you want nothing more_

 _than to bring back the light_

 _I wish you could see it from my view_

 _so we wouldn't have to fight_

 _You should stay right here_

 _Let me protect you_

 _On our island home_

 _It is our salvation_

 _As a family_

Mother!

 _Please let me be_

 _That life you want_

 _It is not the one destined for me_

 _He's not the one_

 _Why can't you see_

 _This island will fall and we will have to run_

 _Forgive me if I am not content_

"Enough Makana!" Her mother commanded as the forest itself moved closer and she raised her claws to strike. "I will hear no more of your foolishness! You are not going to anywhere near that demigod. You are going to stay here! Do you understand?" Makana shrank back at her mother's anger. "I understand mother." She whispered. "Good." Rayen said as she walked away. The forest returned to normal as she did. Makana walked to the edge of the ocean and laid on a rock letting the sun warm her and her claws trail the top of the water. The ocean rose up to get her attention. "Don't worry, I will figure this out." She assured. The ocean ducked down as if startled. "You know I'm the one who is supposed to have a relationship with water." Kaimana said from behind her. "I am after all a water dragon." Makana took a step away from him. "Makana you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm your mate." He insisted. "You certainly seem to think so but you have yet to impress me." Makana challenged. "I shouldn't have to. I'm the only male in the colony." Kaimana protested. "This isn't a colony anymore and you aren't the only male in the world." Makana stated. "You're not actually thinking of leaving, are you?" Kaimana asked. "If there's a chance that I can fix this for all of us don't you think I should take it?" Makana asked. "No I don't. This is not your responsibility. Don't you remember what happened the last time you challenged the darkness." Kaimana warned. Makana slammed him to the ground. "Of course I remember," She growled. "but this needs to end." "You know this whole protector thing was cute when we were cubs but it's time for you to grow up and start acting like a dragon and looking out for yourself for once." Kaimana stated. "And that is why you will never be my mate." Makana said pushing past him and disappearing into the forest. She didn't go far as she shifted into human form and climbed to the top of a tree. Kaimana sighed as he watched her go. He didn't realize she could still see him on her perch.

The ocean rose up to him. "Why can't she just accept that she is mine?" Kaimana asked the ocean. The ocean moved but Kaimana being a water dragon understood this as the ocean's language. "What do you mean she's not?" Kaimana demanded. The ocean responded. "What's not to love? I'm strong, good looking and most importantly her only option." He boasted. The ocean made a comment. "Yeah what do you know?" Kaimana sneered. The ocean made another comment. "Oh really?" Kaimana growled clenching his hand as if he was squeezing something. The ocean appeared to writhe as if in pain. Makana had seen enough. Fire surrounded her hand and she threw a fireball at the water dragon. Kaimana howled in pain as the fire hit its mark making him release the ocean. He turned and spotted Makana in the tree. "You know you should really learn to respect your element." Makana called prepared to throw another fireball. "Makana!" Kaimana growled. The ocean smacked him leaving no doubt in Makana's mind, the ocean was a girl. Kaimana turned back to the ocean but Makana's second fireball cut him off. "Stop it!" Kaimana ordered. "Say you're sorry and maybe I will." Makana smirked. Kaimana rammed the tree causing it to fall but Makana simply leapt to another. In his growing frustration Kaimana used his dragon fire. Makana caught it easily. "Bad move!" she growled tossing the massive fireball from hand to hand. "I believe this is yours." She threw it back at him and leapt from the tree transforming back into dragon form in midair. The fireball blocked Kaimana's view and he didn't see her coming until she landed on him. They tumbled down to the water's edge in flash of teeth and claws. The commotion brought both mothers running. Rayen used the forest to pull her daughter back while Kai pulled her son back with her teeth. "He started it." Makana accused. "No, you threw your fireball first." Kaimana corrected. "You threw a fireball at my son?" Kai growled. "Actually, I threw a few." Makana corrected. The water rose up at Kai's command and rushed towards Makana but the ocean had other ideas. It curled around her forming a shield from Kai's attack. Everyone but Makana was dumbfounded at this. "Much appreciated." Makana thanked. The ocean nodded before turning to Kai. From the look, she was giving her son Makana could guess what the ocean was telling her. "Do I even want to know?" Rayen asked releasing her daughter. "Probably not." Makana shrugged.

Kaimana kept away from Makana after that. They both made sure of that. Makana stayed at the highest point on the island. It was the best place to scope out the island. It was huge with thick vegetation and just like Maui said it was full of fruit trees. Schools of fish swam the channels surrounding the island and there was also a large water fall fed from an underground spring. The only thing missing was caves but otherwise it was perfect for dragons. Makana knew it wouldn't last. She had to come up with something soon. Makana often took late night flights to strengthen her wings after the other dragons were asleep. She had a feeling the return trip was going to be more difficult. She also took the opportunity to venture out past the shallows to explore. Even though she was a sun dragon she could see very well in the darkness. Something in the water caught her attention. It was a large sail caught on some rocks. This gave her an idea. It was a little torn but it would work for what she had in mind. Makana stashed it where none of the other dragons would find it. Now all she needed was a boat.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had returned but now she was ready. Makana had gathered as much fruit, particularly bananas, into the sail and took flight. The bag of fruit was surprisingly light as she flew over the ocean. Large waves rose and fell below her as she found the stars she was looking for. It took longer than expected as she was going against the wind but she eventually did find the island she was looking for. She dropped the bag on the beach and shifted to human form. The human dwellings were dark as she approached the boats. They were surprisingly small but they would have to do. She tied a long rope around the bow and looped the other half around her back leg. The canoe was too small to hold the bag of fruit so she had to carry that in her front claws. The trip was much more difficult now and the ocean wasn't helping. Every time the waves dipped down the rope would force her down. Makana had to bite through the pain each time as she headed toward the fish hook constellation. Thunder rumbled in the distance but the Makana ignored it as it was far away or so she thought. The storm seemed to move towards her and the ocean seemed to push her in that direction. The storm wasn't nearly as bad as the one that had knocked her out of the sky during the migration. She was able to stay in the air easily enough but suddenly she was pulled down to the water. She turned in time to see the spines and tail of a massive monster that had grabbed the canoe. Makana was forced to cut the rope before being pulled under the water herself. She rose above the storm clouds where it was calmer. "You've got to be kidding me." Makana sighed. "Well at least I still have the fruit."

Maui looked across the horizon for anything. He sighed in disappointment again. The sound of wingbeats caught his attention. He turned to look but didn't see anything then true to form he made out Makana's shape emerging from the setting sun. "Hey Maui! I brought you something." Makana said as she set the massive bag of fruit down. "Oh nice!" Maui celebrated. "What about a boat?" "About that." Makana sighed. "You didn't get one." Maui said. It wasn't a question. "No I got one. It just got eaten by a monster before I could get it here." Makana informed him shaking off a rope from her back leg. "It's alright." Maui assured. "Don't worry I can try to get another." Makana promised opening her wings to take off. "Whoa, whoa you don't have to go. Just bring it on your next run." He requested. "Ok." She agreed. "So, that fire you left is still burning." Maui commented as he picked up the bag of fruit. "Yeah it will unless I either die or command it to go out. Is it bothering you?" Makana asked. "No I just thought it was weird." Maui said. "It actually reminds me of when I stole fire from the underworld." Makana smiled as she watched the tattoo on his stomach move showing her the act. "So how did it go when you told the rest of the colony what happened?" Maui asked. "It's not really a colony anymore and they didn't take it well. I'm probably going to be in serious trouble when I return and that is before I kill Kaimana." "Another dragon?" Maui asked. "A dragon who legitimately thinks that he owns me." Makana growled. "But never mind about me what's been going on with you?" "Not really a lot to do but I have started on a rock sculpting project." Maui stated. "Nice." Makana smiled.

Makana dove into the water as she approached. The sail drug behind her as she climbed out of the water. "So far so good" Makana thought as she snuck through the forest. Suddenly the trees wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground causing her to yelp in surprise and drop the sail. Rayen appeared from the shadows. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "I was exploring." Makana lied. "For three days?" Rayen demanded. "Yeah I thought I'd check out some of the other islands now can you please put me down." Makana requested. Rayen studied her daughter. "You went to see that demigod, didn't you?" Rayen accused. "Ok fine yes." Makana admitted. "Makana I told you not to go back there." Rayen yelled. "He is dangerous!" "You keep saying that and yet I've come back fine twice and if you came with me you would see that." Makana challenged. "Makana!" Rayen warned. "No!" Makana interrupted "All my life you have tried to protect me but you don't have to do that anymore. You need to let me grow." Rayen was stunned by this. "Makana you are thirteen. The world does not rest on your shoulders. Stop acting like it does." She stated. "I never said it did. I'm just trying to a friend." Makana protested struggling to get free. "No Makana. You're going to stay up there until you get these crazy thoughts out of your head." Rayen stated leaving her alone in the trees. "She cannot be serious!" Makana thought to herself. The trees were surprisingly strong as she struggled. Makana continued to struggle before dozing off. The sun was beginning to set when she opened her eyes again. There was only one way she was going to get out of this. She shifted to human form and dropped to the ground. Makana picked up the sail before heading down to the water's edge and shifting back to a dragon. A gasp made her turn around to see her mother standing on the edge of the forest. A look a pure anger on her face. "If you leave don't even think of coming back." Rayen growled. That stung worse than any physical pain she had ever felt. Makana turned away without a word and flew off so her mother wouldn't see the tears running down her face.

Makana landed on the island silently. Maui was disappointed that she hadn't brought a boat but he could automatically tell something was wrong so he didn't bring it up. "What happened, Kaimana give you a hard time again?" Maui joked. He was met with a vicious glare. "Maui where is your hook?" Makana demanded. "Makana you need to calm down and tell me what happened." Maui cautioned. "Calm down? I can't calm down!" Makana growled as she began to pace. "Makana!" Maui yelled taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him. She managed to take a breath "You really want to know?" Makana asked. Maui nodded. "After my mother couldn't convince me to let this go she told me to never come back." Makana informed him. Maui was silent as he let go of her and turned away. "Makana go back." He finally said. "What?" Makana asked not sure if she had heard him correctly. "Go back." He repeated. "I don't want to be the thing that tears apart a family." "No." Makana stated. "What?" Maui asked turning to face her. "No." she repeated. "Makana please, you don't know what a gift it is to have a mother that loves you." Maui protested. "I don't think she does anymore. I don't think she has for a long time." Makana said. "You're just saying that because you're hurting right now." Maui said. "No, I'm not. I'm not the obedient perfect daughter she wants." Makana stated. She couldn't wait to hand me off to the first available male and when I didn't go along with it she rejected me." "That doesn't mean she doesn't love you." Maui protested. "Maui I'm not going back there no matter what you say." Makana stated. "So, what you're just going to stay here to spite her?" Maui asked. "No, I'm going to go get your fish hook. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" Makana asked. Maui could tell he wasn't going to change her mind "Laloti." He finally said. "The realm of monsters? Oh good, I'll fit right in." Makana commented. "This isn't something to take likely Makana. If anyone has my hook it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder Tamatoa." Maui informed her. "Tamatoa as in the Tamatoa on your back?" Makana asked. Maui nodded. "He collects trinkets. Thinks it makes him look cool and for him my hook is the ultimate collectors piece." "Sounds legit." Makana laughed. "Makana I'm serious don't do something stupid." Maui cautioned.

Laloti was one of the few places that she knew the location of. There were actually two ways to get in. There was of course the entrance or she could dive down through the ocean which was much more difficult. The entrance opened automatically for her as she was a monster. Falling through the entrance was a strange sensation for someone with wings but she was glad she didn't try to slow down as the water at the bottom did it for her. Colorful lights swirled around her before she finally emerged into Laloti. Makana couldn't believe how beautiful it was here at least until bat like creatures swooped down at her. She quickly smacked them away with her tail. Makana soon found that there were monsters everywhere, many of them much larger than she was. Even some of the plants were monsters. Suddenly a smaller monster appeared in front of her. His body was completely black and he wore a mask with a face that reminded her of a sloth. The monster stalked towards her moving very quickly and reveling it had four arms. Makana gave a warning growl but the monster kept coming. She barely missed it with a fire blast instead catching the tree behind it on fire. The blast seemed to catch the monster off guard and it came to a rolling stop in front of her. Makana quickly pinned it down as she bared her teeth. _Kill_ she heard a voice whisper. Makana didn't know where it came from and she didn't have time to think about it as the monster began to scream in distress. "Please don't hurt me!" He begged. His voice reminded of an old man. "Give me one good reason not to." Makana growled. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to scare you." The monster insisted. "Not a good idea." Makana stated. "I know but you are obviously new here and I so rarely get to have fun anymore." He said. Makana considered what he was saying. He seemed harmless enough. "What's your name old timer." She asked letting him up. "Aoloa." He said. "and you are?" "Makana." She said. The burning tree crackled as one of the branches fell almost landing on Aoloa but Makana pulled him out of the way just in time. "Out!" she commanded and the fire extinguished. "Thank you dear now tell me what is a dragon doing down here?" Aoloa asked. "I'm looking for Tamatoa." Makana informed him. Aoloa seemed to shiver at the name. "I must advise against that dear." He warned. "Going to see Tamatoa is like asking to be eaten." "I don't have a choice. He has something that I need." Makana informed the old monster. "If you insist but you might want mask the shimmer of your scales" Aoloa recommended. "What's wrong with my scales?" she asked. "Nothing. Tamatoa is obsessed with shiny things and you are very shiny. It would end very badly for you." Aoloa shook his head.

Far across the ocean an unnatural wind blew through Maui as he gazed at the horizon towards Laloti. The fire behind him flickered causing him to glance back before it went out. The demigod stared in horror at the realization at what that meant. He slammed the wall of the cave with his demigod strength causing it to crack. Maui could do nothing but sit in the darkness as he knew he was once again alone.

Aoloa helped her tie leaves around herself to hide her scales. Makana couldn't help but notice him munching on a few of the leaves. "So, you don't eat meat?" Makana questioned. "Not directly, no. although I do enjoy the carnivorous plants scattered about." Aoloa said chewing on another leaf. "Wow so you actually are harmless." Makana laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. There is a reason I am still alive after all this time." Aoloa commented. "And done." Makana turned to look at herself. Not a single sparkle could be seen. Aoloa was also kind enough to show her where Tamatoa lived but he refused to get close to the entrance. "Good luck!" he called before disappearing back into the forest. Makana peaked in the cave but she didn't see Tamatoa. Instead she saw a huge pile of shiny trinkets and on top was Maui's fish hook but something was wrong. The shimmering pile of treasure seemed to hypnotize her. _Take it!_ She heard the voice whisper. Where was that coming from? Makana wondered. Take it! The voice whispered again. "Maybe just one little… No!" Makana told herself shaking herself out of her hypnotized state. She needed to focus. Makana managed to walk up to the pile but still she didn't see Tamatoa. "Maybe this would go off without incident." She thought as she leapt to the top of the pile. She should have known better. As soon as she landed the pile it shifted and stood up to reveal Tamatoa himself. "Who dares to try and steal my treasure?" he demanded turning his head to look. Makana felt a twinge of fear as his eyes landed on her. She had to think quickly. "Uh are you Tamatoa?" she asked. "I am." He growled continuing to glare at her. "Oh good you're exactly who I was looking for." Makana lied. "You weren't trying to steal from me?" Tamatoa demanded. "No of course not." She lied jumping to the ground. "I knew you were a huge crab and I wasn't sure you'd be able to see me down here so I thought standing on the pile of shiny would be the best place for you to see me. I just didn't realize you were the pile of shiny." "What do you want you little… I don't even know what you are." He commented as his eyes traveled over her. "I'm looking for a particular lost artifact and I am told you have quite the collection." Makana stated. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "It a large fish hook with carvings." Makana said. "You mean this?" Tamatoa asked pointing to the hook on his back. "Yeah I think that might be it. Is there any chance I can borrow it? She requested. "What would you possibly want with this?" he asked. "I need it to save the world." Makana stated. "Hmm in that case no." Tamatoa rejected. "Wait, what if I gave you something that is actually shiny in exchange for the hook." Makana bargained. "No! now get out before I decide to eat you as unappetizing as you look." Tamatoa commanded turning away from her. "Well I tried the nice way. Time to go with plan B." Makana thought to herself. She leapt into the air pulling the hook free with her teeth and landing on the other side of the massive crab. "Hey! Give that back you little thief!" he yelled as she made a B line for the exit. His massive claw slammed into her side knocking her into the wall and making her drop the hook. She quickly got up but to her dismay many of the leaves fell away revealing her scales. This immediately caught Tamatoa's attention. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" he laughed reaching for her. The sharp point of his claw scraped several of her scales away drawing blood as she leapt for the hook again. Tamatoa managed to grab her tail and threw her against the opposite wall. The rest of the leaves fell away. Makana's vision was blurry as she pushed herself up again. "Oh ho ho lovely!" the crab laughed as he approached. Makana quickly realized that there was no way she was getting the hook and getting out of here alive. "Your scales will make a nice addition to my collection." The crab said as he reached for her again. Makana released a massive blast of fire from her jaws. "Hot! Hot!" the crab yelled as he was forced back. Makana took the opportunity to run from the cave as fast as she could. "Wait come back!" he called "I just want to see your pretty scales!"

Makana continued to run until she was sure she had lost the crab. She slumped against a tree panting hard and clutching her side. "Here shinny shiny." She could hear Tamatoa calling in the distance. "So how did it go?" Aoloa asked appearing out of nowhere. "Gosh Aoloa don't do that!" Makana jumped. "That bad huh?" he asked moving to examine the wound on her side. "That is going to draw every predatory monster here. Wait here." He disappeared and returned a minute later with a strange looking purple flower. "This is a Lapa'au. Crush this and cover the wound with the paste." He instructed taking a second look at the wound. "This is the only one I could find it may not cover the entire wound." "It's Ok I have a solution." Makana said shifting into human form. "Oh, I didn't realize dragons could shape shift." Aoloa commented tilting his head as she rubbed the paste in the wound. Makana was surprised to see the wound heal almost instantly. "Wow!" she smiled. "I know my plants." Aoloa boosted. "Now what?" Makana uttered aloud. "Well if you insist on going back I suggest you wait a while." Aoloa recommended. "Probably a good idea." She agreed hearing Tamatoa call again. "In the meantime, would you mind helping an old man get a bite to eat?" he requested. "Sure." Makana agreed. After all, Aoloa had been nothing but helpful to her and it was the least she could do.

"All you have to do it climb up there and cut the stem of the plant." Aoloa said looking up at the massive carnivorous plants on the cliff side. "The ones that are bulged out the most taste the best." "Easy enough." Makana said as she began to climb. "Oh, and watch out they try to retaliate when under attack." He warned. "Good to know." Makana said as she reached the desired plant. The stem was extremely think. She couldn't even get her jaws around it as she started to chew through it. The plant began to swing back and forth trying to shake her off. Finally, the plant dropped to the ground. Aoloa jumped around as he began to celebrate. "This will feed us for weeks." He said as she glided down. "Us?" Makana asked. "Yes, this is after all a carnivorous plant. I believe you will find a meal inside the bulb." He said as he began to eat.

Aoloa wasn't the only monster Makana made friends with. It didn't take long before all the monsters knew who she was and began asking for her help. They all agreed on two things. The first being that it was a bad idea to try and eat her, even in human form, and the second being that she was absolutely crazy for going up against Tamatoa again and again. Makana lost count of the number of times she tried to steal Maui's hook and Tamatoa was becoming wise to her attempts as time went on. Weeks turned into months but all was not bad. She had begun to grow in size and strength and had learned which monsters were semi sentient and which to avoid. The other monsters were very accepting of her. She learned how to survive from them and it was nice to be a part of a social group again but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

Makana had decided to try to again in human form. She had tried it before but this time she had a different strategy in mind. She adjusted the pouch on her side containing the Lapa'au flowers she had collected. Makana approached the cave but as she stepped into view two people ran into her causing them all to fall to the ground. She couldn't believe who it was. "Maui?" Makana exclaimed. "Makana?" Maui asked with a look of disbelief and something else, possibly relief. She wasn't sure. Even the tattoo looked shocked. Her eyes traveled to the hook he was leaning against. "Oh, hey you got your hook back." Makana commented. "Maui we've got to go." The girl with him said. Makana turned her attention to the girl and couldn't believe it. "You brought a human down here?" she glared at Maui. Suddenly Tamatoa crashed through the cave wall. "And you didn't kill Tamatoa." Makana said stepping in between them and the giant crab. "Maui get her out of here now!" "About that…" Maui said. "You can't shapeshift?" Makana demanded looking back at the demigod. He shook his head. "You may not be able to but I can. Shield your eyes." She commanded as she moved forward and shifted into dragon form. "That wasn't so bad." The girl commented. "Not from that." Maui said grabbing her and using his body to shield her from the brilliant flash that radiated from the dragon. "Aw nobody out shines me!" Tamatoa screamed as he was blinded. Makana rushed back to Maui as the light subsided. "Come on that only bought us a minute at best." She said lowering herself for them to climb on. Maui couldn't believe how big she had gotten. She was at least three times as big as she had been but she was still nowhere close to Tamatoa's size. Makana easily lifted them into the air. Tamatoa roared as he regained his vision and leapt into the air after them. Makana growled and Maui watched as glowing blue markings appeared on her scales. Her eyes turned completely blue as an extremely powerful blast of blue fire erupted from her jaws and slammed into Tamatoa. He landed hard on his back. "Get back here!" he commanded. "Did you like the song?"

The force of the fire pushed Makana into the air rapidly. She could hear Moana cheering from her back. They hit the ocean ceiling and ascended to the surface. The two riders were thrown from her back as they emerged at the surface. Makana shook her vision clear as the markings disappeared. "What was that?" Makana thought to herself before catching sight of Maui. "That was awes… Oh." Moana was cut short when Makana smacked him with her tail. "Are you out of your mind bringing a human down there?" she demanded baring her teeth. She managed to keep a straight face even though he had a shark head. "Whoa, whoa!" Moana interrupted stepping between the two of them holding her hands up defensively. "I followed him down there." Makana studied the girl in front of her. She looked about sixteen and had long dark curly hair. There was a sense of strength about her. "Girl you are absolutely crazy." Makana stated. "No crazier than a helpful monster." Moana countered. "Fair enough." Makana said backing off. "Listen Moana you did me a solid down there." Maui said as Moana tried to keep a straight face. "I'm trying to be sincere here and is there something wrong?" "Hey genius, you have a shark head." Makana said tossing him his hook. Maui shifted into several animals before landing with a shark bottom and demigod top. It was hard for Makana not to laugh as she shifted into human form. "Not to sound rude but you two should probably get out of here. Not all monsters would pass up a meal as easy as you to." She said helping Maui up and dragged him the canoe. This one was bigger than the one she had tried to get to Maui. "Uh it was Makana right?" Moana asked shakily. "Yep." Makana confirmed setting Maui down. "Do you mean monsters like that?" Moana asked. Makana looked to where she was pointing. "Oh, that's just Aoloa. He's harmless." Makana assured. "No, he tried to eat me earlier." Moana insisted. "He doesn't eat meat. He was probably just trying to scare you. It's how he gets his kicks." Makana assured. "Well he succeeded." Moana muttered jumping onto the canoe. "Aoloa, Moana says you got her good!" Makana called up. The old monster appeared to celebrate. Makana shifted back to dragon form and grabbed the rope. She pulled the canoe into deeper waters.

Maui eventually did manage to turn back to normal but he seemed to be down. "What can I say except we're dead soon." She heard him say. "Ok what's with you?" Makana asked as she shifted back to human form and landed on the boat. Maui sat up and gave her an angry look. "What's with me is that I couldn't even beat the dumb crab and on top of that my powers aren't working." Maui complained. "How am I supposed to get past Te Ka to restore the heart?" "You found it?" Makana asked in disbelief. "No, the ocean found it and brought it to me after Maui stole it in the first place." Moana said adjusting the sail. Makana looked at the demigod. "You did this?" Makana asked not wanting to believe it. "Yes, I stole the heart." Maui confirmed. Something snapped inside her as she transformed into her dragon form. The boat wasn't quite big enough to allow her to stand on all fours. She grabbed Maui in her claws and held him against the mast. "Do you have any idea what you caused?" Makana growled baring her teeth. "No!" Moana yelled rushing at her with her oar but Makana simply knocked her into the water with her tail. Even with his great strength he could not free himself but what troubled him the most was the most was the look in her eyes. It was the same as the storm dragon they had taken on. Maui could literally see darkness in her eyes. _Kill him!_ The voice whispered to her and this time she had every intention of listening this time. "Makana!" Maui gasped as she dug her claws into him but before she could do more the ocean slammed into her forcing her into the water. Moana hurried to Maui's side. "I'm Ok." He assured. "She's crazy!" Moana commented. "No, she isn't it's the darkness." Maui corrected. His tattoo got his attention giving him an idea. "Moana let me see the heart." He ordered as the dragon struggled against the ocean. "What?" Moana questioned. "Now Moana!" he ordered. She handed him the heart. Makana was prepared to destroy the boat in front of her when the green glow of the heart caught her attention. _Destroy it!_ The voice ordered but she couldn't destroy the heart. The fire disappeared as the ocean moved her closer. _Destroy it!_ The voice ordered again. "No!" Makana growled. Maui and Moana watching in amazement as she began to resonate with the heart giving off a soft golden glow. This was much different than her sunburst. The voice screamed in agony until Makana could no longer hear it. Maui sighed as she turned back to human form as the ocean set her back on the boat. The look in her eyes was one more of hurt than anger. Maui approached. "Don't." The dragon warned. "Just don't." Her wings appeared as she moved to the bow. "Maui, you better fix this!" Makana glared at him taking off. She only got a few feet when the ocean stopped her. "Seriously?" Makana sighed. "Ocean?" Moana asked. "I am not apologizing." Makana told the ocean. The ocean shook her head indicating that wasn't what she wanted and instead pushed he back down. "You want me stay?" Makana asked. The ocean nodded. "Fine." Makana sighed angrily.

Moana felt extremely awkward with the two powered individuals both being so silent. While Makana refused to look at Maui, he kept glancing at her though not as if he felt threatened by her. "So, you can understand the ocean?" Moana asked breaking the silence. "To a degree." Makana confirmed. "What do you mean?" Moana asked moving closer. "I can figure out some of the larger movements she makes but I can't understand her language." Makana clarified. "She?" Moana asked. "Didn't you know the ocean was a girl?" Makana asked. "Well that explains a lot." Maui muttered. With that Makana became silent again. "You two cannot stay mad at each other forever." Moana insisted. "I'm not mad at her. I'm shocked she's even alive!" Maui insisted. This caught Makana's attention. "I wasn't gone for that long. Why would you think I was dead?" she asked. "Yes, you have. It's been three years since you left and more importantly your fire went out." Maui informed her. "What?" Makana asked in shock. "Yeah, not long after you left to find my hook it went out like it never existed." Maui stated. Makana thought back and realized what had happened. "There was another fire that I ordered to go out when I first arrived in Laloti. The command must have carried." She realized. "I thought for sure Tamatoa got you." Maui commented. "Oh he did, several times. I've got the scars to prove it." Makana said. "I warned you to be careful!" Maui stated. "If you cared so much you shouldn't have stolen the heart in the first place." Makana growled. "That's not the only thing your upset about." Maui observed but Makana didn't say anymore. "She's not the only one hiding something?" Moana commented. "Don't go there Moana." The demigod warned. "Well she's not talking and I'm just going to keep asking." Moana threatened but Maui also became silent so she tried a different approach. "So how do you get your tattoos?" "They appear when I earn them." Maui informed her. "What about that one?" Moana pointed to the one usually hidden by his hair. "That's man's discovery of none ya." Maui said. "What's none ya?" Moana asked. "None ya business." Maui stated. "Come on." Moana pleaded poking him with her oar. "You need to stop that." Maui warned. Moana responded by tapping the top of his head with the oar. Maui threw her off the boat. The ocean set her back on the boat. Moana sighed. "Ok you want to throw me off the boat, throw me off the boat. You don't want to talk to me, don't but my island is dying and we need you. That dragon is the only one who can help you with your shape shifting and whether or not she will admit it she needs you too." Moana insisted. Maui was silent for a long time before speaking again. "When I was born, my parents took one look at me and decided they didn't want me. They threw me into the ocean. Somehow the gods found me. They gave me the hook. They made me Maui and back to the humans I went. I gave them everything they could ever want but it was never enough." "So that's why you adamant about me going back to the other dragons." Makana commented. Maui nodded. "You have a family. I don't know why I was saved." He sighed. "Maybe the ocean saw someone worth saving." Moana said. The tattoo proceeded to hug him. "alright I love you too buddy." Maui said patting the tattoo. "She's right." Makana confirmed. "You're not upset anymore?" Moana asked hopefully. "No, I'm still upset but its more with myself." Makana said. "Go on?" Moana requested. "You both know that when the heart was stolen a great darkness was born and it drains the life from the islands it comes to. To avoid death many creatures including the dragons had to flee our home islands. The thing that humans don't realize is that the darkness is in a sense alive and actively seeks other life to preserve its own. It also can affect the hearts of those who have been close to it bringing out the worst them. When I was much younger my dad would tell stories of the dragon's light which could chase away the darkness. I being a sun dragon thought he was talking about the sunburst so during a migration I foolishly challenged the darkness. It didn't take to kindly to that and by the time my parents found out it had me trapped. My dad managed to save me but at cost of his own life. I could do nothing but watch the darkness consume my father as my mother dragged me away. I thought I could save my island but I ended up killing my dad." Makana finished.

"All because I stole the heart." Maui realized. "How many other lives had he ruined?" he thought. "Makana you can't blame yourself for that." Moana assured. "I fail to see how it's not." Makana challenged. "You were trying to protect those you cared about." Moana said. "That may be true but that doesn't change the fact that he is dead because of what I did." Makana said. "No, it's the darkness's fault." Moana told her. "Maybe you're right." Makana gave in. "You know what I'm going to help you." "How?" Maui asked. "I am a shape shifter after all." Makana said. "With one form." Maui challenged. "A shape shifter is a shape shifter." Makana countered. "Ok first let me see what you've got." Maui rolled his eyes. "Giant hawk." he touched his hook. Maui shifted into several different animals, none of which were a hawk, before turning back to normal. "Ok I think I know the problem. You have no confidence in your abilities." Makana stated. "That can't be it. When I was fighting Tamatoa the same thing happened and I had all the confidence in the world." Maui rebutted. "I didn't say it was your only problem. Let me ask you how long has it been since you've had your hook?" Makana asked. "Awhile but that shouldn't make a difference." Maui commented. "Oh yes it does." Makana countered. "You are out of practice." "I'm Maui, I shouldn't need practice." He stated. "Well he's getting his confidence back." Moana snarked. "Alright Maui are you honestly going to tell me the first time you used the hook it went perfectly?" Makana asked. "Of course it…" "Maui?" Makana challenged. "Ok fine It didn't." Maui confirmed. "Exactly you need to take this one step at a time." She assured.

Moana watched with growing happiness as Makana coached the demigod and he began to get it. He successfully transformed into small creatures and from there he caught on very quickly. Makana decided to join him when he transformed into his favorite giant hawk form. "Alright Maui if you can keep up with me in full dragon form you can get past Te Ka!" she called. He was enjoying this and he shifted back and forth between demigod and hawk, slicing through rock formations. Makana blasted the pieces with her fire. She even caught him midair and threw him higher. They shifted back to human form as they landed on the boat. "That was awesome!" Makana laughed as a colorful chicken walked off the boat and floated by. The ocean stuck it below deck. "Was that chicken always here?" Makana asked casing both Maui and Moana to laugh. "You know we could use your help." Moana requested. "My help?" Makana questioned. "Yeah, your fire proof you would do great against a lava monster." Maui commented. "And the fire of the ancients doesn't hurt either." "The what now?" Makana asked. "That blue fire you blasted Tamatoa with." Maui clarified. "Oh wondered what that was." Makana stated. "Yeah I've only ever seen it during the dragon human war but it's supposed to be someone who protests the dragon colony." Maui informed her. "Makes sense." Makana said. "Why does that make sense?" Moana asked. "Because when I used it I was protecting the two of you. I mean you're not exactly dragons but the concept carries." Makana stated. "Alright let's get to Te Fiti and save the world." Moana urged handing the oar to Maui. "Let's see how good your wayfinding has gotten princess." Maui said handing it back. "Princess?" Makana asked raising an eyebrow. "Apparently because I wear a dress and have an animal sidekick that makes me a princess." Moana groaned checking the current. "No, no its if you sing and have an animal side kick then you're a princess." Makana corrected. "Huh I guess that would make you a princess Maui." Moana grinned. Maui's tattoo looked like it was about to die laughing as it pulled down a scoreboard and marked a tally in her column. Makana leapt into the air and came down hard shifting the boat and making Moana fall into the water. Moana glared at her as the ocean set her back on the boat. "I'm nobody's sidekick." Makana stated. "And Maui doesn't sing." "Oh yes he does." Moana smiled. As if to confirm the tattoo made a singing motion. "Gosh I've missed you little guy." Makana told the tattoo. The tattoo grinned back at her. "All jokes aside we are in your capable hands wayfinder." Makana said moving back to her spot at the front of the boat. "Still can't believe I missed you singing" she said as she passed the demigod handing him the pouch with the Lapa'au flowers. "You two need these more than I do right now."

Makana watched with great interest. She had never seen a wayfinder at work and she had to admit it was way more sophisticated than star chasing. It involved aspects of current, water temperature, and sun position to name a few. Makana couldn't even star chase until the actual stars came out but dragons didn't need all that other stuff since they traveled much faster than the humans could sail. There wasn't much conversation as they traveled. Something began to feel off and the water grew unusually still and foggy but Makana didn't say anything. Moana looked up to see Maui smiling down at her from the top of the mast. "What?" Moana asked. "I finally figured it out." Maui said jumping down. "The ocean used to love it when I would pull up islands. Your ancestors would go out and find them and it was the water that connected them all. If I were the ocean I think I would send a curly haired non-princess to save the world." Maui said. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me. You should have saved it for Te Fiti." Moana commented. "I did." Maui smiled as the fog began to lift. "Moana of Matanui I believe you have officially delivered Maui across the great ocean." Makana realized that what she was sensing was the strength of the darkness here. Fire began to rise on one of the boundary islands and Te Ka came into view. "I take it that's the lava monster I'm supposed to distract?" Makana asked rising to her feet. Her eyes glowed in anticipation. "Yep. Ready?" Maui asked. "Let's do this." Makana nodded. Maui picked her up and threw her into the air allowing her to transform without shifting the boat. Maui was right behind her as he shifted into his giant hawk form with the heart in his talons. Te Ka threw a massive lava ball that both Makana and Maui dodged but it almost hit the boat. Makana flew ahead of Maui acting as a shield and blasting Te Ka with her dragon fire but it didn't have much of an effect. Te Ka all but ignored her and went for Maui managing smack him. The force of the impact turned him back to his demigod form. Maui was able to grab both his hook and the heart and shift back to a hawk. Makana decided to change tactics taking control of the fire within Te Ka and turning it on itself. That got his attention. Te Ka turned catching Maui and knocking him into the ocean and slammed Makana hard enough to send her flying. She managed to right herself before hitting the water and began to fly back. Maui had managed to climb back on the canoe. "This isn't going to work!" he told Moana. "Te Ka can't touch the water. He's stuck on the barrier islands." Moana informed him sailing closer. "What are you doing?" Maui demanded. "Finding you a better way in!" Moana called. Makana sped up as Te Ka closed in on them. She wasn't going to make it. The blue marks appeared on her scales as she prepared to use the fire of the ancients. "Moana turn back!" Maui ordered as Te Ka moved to strike them down. Maui raised his hook to block the hit just as the blue fire made contact. The combination of the three powerful forces created an energy wave transforming Makana back into human form. She had been close enough to land on the boat just as the force of the wave sent the boat back at a great speed. Both Makana and Moana blacked out as Maui tried to shield them both and keep the boat from rolling.

Makana was the first to open her eyes. She was a bit surprised to find herself in human form. She pushed herself up with some manner of difficulty, Makana guessed it was from the hit she had taken. Maui was sitting with his back to her. Makana wasn't sure how long she had been out but it was considerably darker now. Moana woke up and pushed herself up. "Maui, are you alright?" she asked. "I told you to turn back." He said turning around to reveal his hook had been cracked. Both girls gasped in shock. Purple electricity sparked around the scorched crack. "Maybe we can fix it." Moana suggested. "It was made by the gods you can't fix it." Maui said angrily. "Without my hook, I'm nothing." "Maui." Moana tried. "Without my hook, I am nothing!" he yelled dropping the heart on the deck and moving to leave. "We're only here because you stole the heart in the first place." Moana reminded him. "No, we're here because to ocean told you that you were special and you believed it." Maui growled. Moana picked up the heart. "I am Moana of Matanui. You will board my boat and restore the heart…" "Goodbye Moana." Maui said turning away. He transformed into a hawk with some difficulty and flew into the growing darkness. "Maui!" Moana called after him. "I'll talk to him." Makana assured leaping into the air and flying after the demigod.

Makana easily kept up with Maui. He was flying as if he was injured. She flew in front of him forcing him to stop. She would not let him pass so they both landed on some rocks. Maui shifted back to demigod form while Makana remained as a dragon. "I'm not going back. I can't, not with my hook like it is. I'm not Maui without it." He stated. Makana simply sat there silently staring at him with an unreadable expression. "Say something!" he yelled. "What do you want me to say?" she asked. "That you should go back? That you should run? I don't have all the answers but I do know that hook does not make you who you are." "You don't know me very well then." Maui stated. "Oh Maui," she sighed.

 _You are the one who saved two peoples_

 _You stopped the dragon war_

 _It was you_

 _You are the one who saved a young dragon_

 _When she felt she had no hope_

 _It was you_

 _It's your heart deep inside that defines you_

 _You hear the call of the people that need you_

 _You must do what you feel is right, follow your heart_

 _But come what may you know the way_

 _You are Maui_

"Look Maui I can't force you to help but I'm going back." Makana said opening her wings. "Wait!" he stopped her. "I'm coming." "What changed your mind?" Makana asked. "If I don't do this its going to eat at me for the rest of my life." Maui said. "Can't argue with that." Makana smiled touching her forehead to his in understanding. "That and I can't let two princesses do the job of a demigod." Maui smirked as he changed into a hawk and taking to the sky. "Oh don't even start." Makana called flying after him.

Even at top speed it took all night to find Moana. She had managed to get past Te Ka but her boat was over turned. "I knew that girl was crazy!" Makana called as Te Ka reached for her. "I got Te Ka!" Maui gave a hawk call as they both descended. Makana spun in midair using the sharp spines on her tail to cut through Te Ka's arm. He roared in pain. "Maui, you came back!" Moana exclaimed. "What about your hook? One more hit and…" "Hey Te Ka has to catch me first." Maui smiled. "I got your back chosen one." He righted the boat with his hook and shifted back into a hawk. Te Ka was quickly able to regrow his arm. Makana took another pass at the lava monster this time with her claws. He swiped at her but missed. Maui shifted into a whale and created a giant wave of water. The water propelled the boat further and splashed Te Ka causing him to scream in agony. Maui then proceeded to change into a shark and sank his teeth into his finger. Makana slammed into the monster's side trying to throw him off balance. This time he managed to catch her wingtip but she was able to right herself. "Hey Te Ka!" Maui called from the monsters shoulder. "Shark head!" The monster gave a confused look allowing Makana a clear shot with the fire of the ancients. Maui jumped away changing to a hawk just as the fire hit its mark. Te Ka did his best to shield himself allowing Maui to slice through the monster's other arm but it quickly regrew only serving to make the monster angrier. "You are officially the better distraction." Makana called as they circled back. Te Ka threw a punch trying to hit the two of them. Maui shifted into demigod form and smashed his hook into the monster as Makana's blue fire struck him in the chest. The force of the hook's impact sent Maui into the water. He climbed onto a rock and found his hook had been destroyed. Neither Makana nor Maui could see Te Ka in the immense amount of smoke. Suddenly he rose up much angrier than before. Moana had almost made it to the island and Te Ka had focused his attention on her. "Moana!" Maui screamed as the monster through a lava ball at her. "I got it!" Makana yelled taking the blow but she wasn't strong enough to stop the blow. The ocean rose up slowing her down and preventing her from colliding with the boat. She landed close enough causing a wave that capsized the boat. The ocean grabbed Moana and pushed her the rest of the way. "Put the heart in the spiral." Maui called as she began to climb. Makana flew back into the air shaking the bits of cooled lava off as Moana reached the summit. To her despair there was nothing there anymore. "Te Fiti! She's gone!" Moana said to herself. Makana charged the lava monster again, not knowing there was a problem, but this time Te Ka was ready and grabbed her. He brought the dragon close to his face as he began to crush her in his hand. Makana gasped for breath as everything began to go dark. "Te Ka!" Maui yelled. He began to chat which insulted the monster. Another lava ball began to form in Te Ka's free hand. He was intent on killing the both of them but everything stopped as the green glow of the heart caught everyone's attention. They looked to see Moana at the waters edge. "Let her come to me." Moana ordered. The ocean parted giving Te Ka a clear path to her. Te Ka threw Makana at Maui as he roared in anger and charged Moana. Makana and Maui were powerless to do anything but watch as Moana approached the enraged monster.

 _I have crossed the horizon to find you_

 _I know your name_

 _They have stolen the heart from inside you_

 _But this does not define you_

 _This is not who you are_

 _You know who are_

"Who you truly are" Moana whispered. Te Ka closed his eyes and appeared to become dormant. Moana moved and put the heart in a spiral that had been hidden before. The energy within the heart spread breaking away the rock of Te Ka to reveal Te Fiti herself. She smiled at the site of her renewed form. She moved past Moana to where she had once been. The ocean pick Moana up allowing her to follow. As Te Fiti touched the ground new life sprouted and the island became green again. The ocean set the three of them and the chicken on the land. "The chicken lives." Maui laughed. "I got to say I did not see that coming." Makana commented. Suddenly all three of them were lifted by Te Fiti. Moana nudged Maui signaling him to bow. Makana had never felt so small in her life as she bowed to the smiling goddess. Te Fiti adjusted her hand to look directly at Maui. She was no longer smiling. He glanced up to see her expression. "Te Fiti, how's it been?" he asked semi jokingly. The goddess was not amused. Makana nudged him this time. "Listen what I did was wrong I'm sorry." He apologized. "Please forgive me." Te Fiti opened her other hand revealing a new hook. Maui became excited but hesitated in taking it. "It would be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess." Moana commented. Maui took the hook and cheered before composing himself. "Your gift is appreciated. Thank you." He said before shifting into a beetle and flying out of view. Te Fiti turned to Makana who wasn't sure what to do. Flower petals began to swirl around the dragon and a soft golden glow emanated from her scales. Makana rose as she felt a weight around her neck. She looked to see a necklace of jade and dragon teeth. "Thank you for your gift great one." Makana bowed deeply before taking flight leaving Moana alone with the goddess. Te Fiti brought her closer in a Hongi with her before setting her on the beach by Makana. Maui appeared next to them shifting out of his beetle form. Flower petals swirled from Te Fiti as she opened her arms. The petals created a boat similar to the one lost in the battle. Moana smiled with joy. The goddess nodded and began to grow in size laying down becoming the island itself.

Maui immediately took notice of Makana's new necklace. "Whoa is that what I think it is?" he asked. "I don't know, what do you think it is?" Makana asked becoming very confused. "That's the chieftain necklace." Maui smiled. "Te Fiti must want you to lead the dragons." "Wait what?" Makana gasped. "Yeah that's probably why she gave it to you." Maui confirmed. "Maui, she probably just wanted me to return it to the other dragons." Makana suggested. "No, no if she wanted you to return it to the dragons she would have handed it to you not put it around your neck. Trust me, I'm a demigod, I know these things." Maui assured. "This is not good. I know nothing about leadership." Makana said trying not to panic. "I may be able to help with that." Moana spoke up. "I am the daughter of the chief after all." "Moana I would really appreciate that." Makana thanked pulling the girl into a hug. "I got your back too." Maui assured. "Thanks guys." Makana said pulling Maui closer with her wing. "Now let's get Moana home."

They made sure Moana had plenty of food. "Gonna miss you drumstick." Maui joked as Makana set the chicken on the boat. "Drumstick? This guy's too cute to eat." Makana said petting the chicken. "And kind of thin for that matter." "You know you could come with me. My people could use a master wayfinder and as chief of the dragons you could introduce yourself." Moana suggested. "They already do." Maui smiled revealing a new tattoo over his heart of Moana sailing and dragon circled around the edge of it. "And I need to actually bring my colony back together before I even think of calling myself a chief." Makana stated. "I understand." Moana said. "Save travels." Makana wished ash she took flight. "See you out there." Maui said shifting to a hawk and flying after the dragon. The ocean shot up and swirled around him as if she was celebrating. Moana smiled as she pushed the canoe into the water and began her journey home.

Maui caught up to the dragon much to her surprise. He gestured for her to follow. "What is it?" Makana called over the wind. "Come on, I wanna show you something that will help. Makana followed him to a massive island. Even in his hawk form she could see the confused expression on his face. The island itself was black. "This is the island Tatakona." Maui informed her. "The original island of the dragons?" Makana asked. "Yeah but I don't understand something is wrong." Maui said flying down towards the ground. Makana quickly realized what it was. "Maui don't!" she called diving after him. She grabbed him as he shifted to demigod form just before he hit the ground. The blackness moved forward trying to grab them as she threw the demigod into the air. The dark tendrils grabbed her and pulled her down. "Makana!" he yelled as he shifted back into a hawk and dove trying to aid her but it was too late. The darkness had almost completely covered her. Maui was sure he had lost her but suddenly the darkness expanded abruptly and disintegrated as Makana's golden dragon light shown through. The darkness seemed to scream as the light pushed it away from everything it touched revealing the green underneath. Maui landed on the grass as the glow subsided. "Are you alright?" He asked looking around. "I don't understand. Moana restored the heart, the darkness should be gone." Makana sighed. Maui looked around. "I don't know maybe the effect hasn't gotten here yet but I have an idea. Your dragon light it drove away. If the other islands are like this then we need two do something." He said. "No, I need to do something." Makana corrected. "You don't have a dragon's light." "No I don't but have this." Maui said raising his hook. It glowed purple as he stuck it in the ground near the edge of the darkness. Purple veins of light streaked across the ground causing the darkness to retreat further. "That'll work." Makana commented. "But there are way too many islands for the two of us to cover. We might need some help." "What did you have in mind?" Maui asked.

Makana flew as fast as she could, finding dragon after dragon and driving the darkness from them with her dragon light. Each time the dragon felt as if they had woken up from a nightmare and a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They were even more shocked when they saw the chieftain necklace and realized who she was. Makana explained the situation and many of them agreed to help either drive away the darkness with their own dragon light on the islands or find other dragons until no trace of the darkness remained. Dragons gathered around Makana as if waiting for her direction. "Let's go home." She finally said. The colony of dragons followed behind her as she led them to Tatakona. Everyone but Makana was surprised when Maui stepped into view revealing himself to the entire colony. Many of the other dragons growled in fear of the demigod as Makana stepped forward. They stopped stunned as she lowered her head touching her forehead to his in a Hongi. "Welcome home dragons." Maui declared.

"I'm so shiny…. Yeah well it didn't help me did it?" Tamatoa yelled out to anyone who was listening. "Oh come on can someone please help me?" Tamatoa struggled to try and get back up. "Alright I'll just stay here on my back. But let's be honest if my name was Sebastian and I had a cool Jamaican accent you'd help me." He called out crossing his claws. "I don't know, Sebastian never tried to eat anybody." Makana commented stepping into view. "You! You did this! Come here so I can crush the life out of you!" Tamatoa demanded trying to reach her with his massive claws. Makana leaned in closer but kept just out of reach to mock him. Finally, his claws slumped back down as he gave up. "You done?" Makana asked. "Yes, now what do you want and what is that around your neck?" Tamatoa asked. Makana didn't answer. She just began to circle the giant crab. "Wait I know what that is. That's the chieftain necklace of the dragons." Tamatoa realized "Oh dear I tried to kill the chieftain dragon. I'm going die aren't I?" "I haven't decided yet." Makana said continuing to circle. "Okay you don't have to kill me. You can just leave me here." Tamatoa pleaded. "First of all why not you tried to eat me on several occations and crab is delicious. Secondly Aoloa and the others are tired of your whining." Makana informed him. "If Aoloa so tired of my whining then why doesn't he just help me up!" Tamatoa called out. Makana stopped circling. "Have you seen that guy he is tiny. I'm probably one of the few who can actually lift you." she said. "So you did come to help me." Tamatoa sighed. "I don't think you deserve my help." Makana stated. "I promise not to kill you." Tamatoa assured. "That should be a given." Makana growled. "OK fine I'll give you one of my trinkets something to go with that new necklace of yours." Tamatoa offered. "I don't want your shiny! I want your song." Makana said. "Come again?" Tamatoa asked. "Somehow throughout this whole saving the world from darkness thing I missed all the good songs and if there is one thing we dragons love its music." Makana stated. "Just so I'm hearing you correctly you want me to sing my shiny song? Because I would be happy to!" Tamatoa exclaimed. "I could do the whole bioluminescent thing too." "Uh sure why not but you still can't eat me." Makana warned. "Oh take all the fun out of it. Now if you don't mind helping me up." Tamatoa requested. "I'm going to regret this later." Makana thought as she pushed the crab back on his feet. "Oh thank you so much and might I say that necklace is quite beautiful." Tamatoa commented. "Uh huh and if you touch it I will kill you." the dragon warned walking alongside the giant crab.

* * *

Somewhere on the boarder of the fourth wall

 _Enjoy the story and want more? Check out the Maui Chronicles for more shenanaganz. It's Maui time!_ The writer typed finishing everything up for now. The sound of heavy footsteps came from behind her. The writer looks up to see Maui reading over her shoulder. "What the... Maui?" she asked a bit confused. The demigod picked her up in a crushing hug and began to cheer. "Alright kid! I knew you wouldn't leave me hanging!" His hug tightened "Maui I love you to death dear but you're crushing me." the writer gasps. He set her down "I'm just so excited!" Maui exclaimed. Mini Maui mirrored his excitement as he danced around on Maui's chest. "Great something else he can brag about." Moana commented shaking her head. "His ego is big enough." Makana sighed. "Admit it you two are excited too!" Maui stated. Both girls began laughing and gave small nods. "Leave it to Disney characters to break the fourth wall." the writer shook her head. "I hope I don't regret this.


	2. Nightmare Before Christmas

"Over there!" Dusk heard one of her pursuers yell. A shot rang through the night grazing across her chest tearing her black scales away and drawing blood. She roared in pain and did the only thing she could, run. Blood was already dripping from the tear in her wing. The blood from her chest only made a clearer trail for the hunters to follow. Dusk ran as fast as she could until the snow beneath her feet disappeared. The landscape around her changed very suddenly but she continued to run until she felt light headed. Dusk needed a safe place to rest for a while. She noticed cave high in the cliffs. Dusk managed to claw her way to the entrance with a great deal of difficulty. There was a town a little way away. She would have to be careful she thought. The cave was dark but as a shadow dragon she could easily see. Dusk moved deep into the cave and collapsed.

"Sally I'll be back soon." Jack called. "Lunch should be ready by the time you get back." Sally responded. Jack strolled through Halloween town. "Hi Jack." Corpse kid and Mummy boy greeted as they ran past. "Whoa where are you two headed off to in such a hurry?" he asked. "We're going to explore the shadow caves with Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Corpse kid informed him. "Don't get lost!" he called as they hurried off. Jack sighed at the thought of Oogie's three helpers. They had caused a lot of trouble after they had fixed Oogie the first time but they were only children and Jack was a very forgiving king. Things had certainly calmed down since then too. It was as peaceful as a place like this could be.

"Hurry up boys!" Shock called as she reached the top of the cliff. "Why are girls always so impatient?" Mummy boy asked as he reached her. "Because they're girls!" Lock stated. "Come on!" Shock insisted lighting a bunch of dry brush turning it onto a torch. "Wait for me!" Barrel called as they ran into the cave without him. Despite the light from the small fire the shadows seemed to suffocate the light before it got very far. Splashes echoed through the cave as they all stepped through a large "This is so cool!" Barrel smiled before he tripped over something and landed in the puddle. "You klutz!" Shock scolded but stopped suddenly when a low growl sounded from the darkness and a pair of glowing eyes shone brightly. They all froze as the creature roared and blue fire erupted from the darkness. They ran screaming back the way they came.

Dusk was awoken when she felt a heavy thud against her tail. She could hear voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her first thought was that the hunters had found her. She roared and breathed blue fire in part to see them better but also to scare them away. She saw that it was in fact kids that she had startled. She needed leave now to do but as Dusk tried to get up she found she had no strength and collapsed into the puddle. It had been dry when Dusk had lain down. She realized as she lost consciousness again that she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

The screams of the young children echoed through the town but that was nothing new in Halloween Town. What was new was someone screaming about a monster attacking them. A crowd quickly gathered around. Jack and Sally hearing the commotion quickly intervened. "Now, now fellas we don't use the M word." Jack scolded. "But Jack it was a horrible vicious…" Mummy boy started. "I'm sure it's not as bad as all that." Jack insisted. "My dear boy is that your blood?" one of the vampires asked Barrel. Jack glanced at the boy. He did indeed have blood on his hands and chest. Panic consumed the crowd at the prospect of a vicious creature on the loose. Sally that noticed that they all had blood on their feet and quickly pointed it out to Jack. "Everybody calm down!" he ordered and the crowd quieted. "What did you boys do?" "We didn't do anything!" Corpse kid insisted. "Then why do you all have blood on you?" Jack questioned. "Huh well looky there." Lock said picking up one of his feet to get a better look. "I don't believe this to be Barrel's blood." Jack stated. "We need more information."

"Jack are you sure you don't want someone to go with you?" Sally asked. "No, I don't want anyone else getting hurt if this goes badly." Jack said before beginning his assent. Zero lit the way with his glowing nose. A clear blood trail could be seen on the cave floor. Someone was definitely hurt. Zero began barking franticly as he found the fallen dragon. Jack marveled at the massive creature before him. He had never seen a dragon before. He noticed the gash across her chest slowly dripping blood. By the amount Jack could see she wasn't long for this world. Much to his surprise she opened her eyes. Dusk blinked a few times trying to focus. She gave a weak growl when she saw the skeleton in front of her. "It's alright." Jack soothed placing a bony hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you." Dusk stopped growling. "My name is Jack who did this to you?" he asked. "Hunters." She managed to whisper. "What on earth was a creature like her doing in the human world?" Jack wondered but he couldn't think about that now. "I'm going to get help but I need you to stay awake." He instructed. "Zero stay with her." Zero whined as he nudged her trying to keep her conscious.

Jack was not surprised to find several Halloween Town residents at the mouth of the cave. "It's alright everyone." he assured. "There is nothing to be concerned about." "But what is it Jack?" the Mayer asked. "It's a dragon." Jack informed them lowering his voice. "She's hurt badly. Helgamine, Zeldaborne can you heal her?" The two witches glanced at one another. "Possibly but we need her down at the shop." Zeldaborne informed him. "That might be difficult considering her large size." Jack stated. "Jack," Wolf spoke up. "Most dragons have a human form. Let me talk to her. She will trust me." Jack nodded and they hurried back through the cave. Nobody noticed that Lock, Shock, and Barrel sneak away. Dusk was a bit relieved to see a werewolf. "What's your name?" Wolf asked. "Dusk." She whispered. "Dusk I know you are hurting and tired but I need you to transform to your human form." Dusk closed her eyes to focus. "Dusk!" Wolf called thinking she had lost consciousness but sighed when a blue flame enveloped her. In the dragon's place was a teenage girl about sixteen with long dark hair and black wings as she had only managed a partial transformation. It had taken all her strength to perform this task. Wolf picked up the girl with ease before taking off with great speed.

"A dragon? Your joking me?" Oogie Boogie asked. "No, it's true!" Lock insisted. "She's huge and black like the night." Shock stated. "A shadow dragon! This just got much more interesting." Oogie laughed. "Yeah to bad she's probably not going to make it." Barrel commented. He had cleaned off the blood. "Oh she'll survive and I want you to bring her to me." Oogie ordered. Lock, Shock, and Barrel laughed maniacally at their new task.

"Is this the dragon?" Helgamine asked as Wolf entered. "Put her here." Zeldaborne ordered clearing a space. Helgamine applied a paste like substance that stopped the bleeding. "How is she?" Jack asked as he entered a short while later. "She's not healing as quickly as expected." Zeldaborne informed him. "Dragons need moonlight to heal." Wolf stated. "How do you know so much about dragons?" Helgamine asked. "Werewolves and dragons are old allies from when we lived among the humans." Wolf informed them. "Speaking of humans, she said that hunters did this to her." Jack stated. "That doesn't surprise me. Dragons were hunted for their gemlike scales but what was she doing in the human world?" Wolf asked. "I don't know but I know someone who might." Jack said walking out.

Jack received quite a few stairs as he strode through the street of Christmas town. "This can't be good." One of the elves muttered. "What's he doing here?" whispered another. Jack ignored them as he knocked on Santa's door. The man in red was a bit surprised to see the pumpkin king. "Jack what are you doing here?" Santa demanded. "Do you know anything about a girl named Dusk?" Jack asked. "There are thousands of girls with that name Jack." Santa informed him. "How many of them are dragons?" Jack asked. "Only one." Santa sighed. "Come in." Jack had to duck down due to the lower sealing and sat across from Santa. "Dusk has always been a kind-hearted good girl, most notably when protecting others, but she has been known to be mischievous." Santa informed him. "Mischievous how?" Jack asked. "She has a habit of scaring people with her shadow abilities." Santa stated. "Do you know why she was in the human world?" Jack asked. "She was born there along with her mother." Santa informed him. "How is that possible?" Jack questioned. "Creatures being born in the human world is rare but it does happen." Santa stated. "There are more?" Jack asked. "A few yes." Santa confirmed. "Those poor souls." Jack sighed. "They must be so scared." "I thought that was what your people specialized in." Santa challenged. "Nothing to the point of endangering anyone." Jack clarified. "Hmph I remember quite differently." Santa challenged. "I apologize for Oogie once again. He is a remanence of the old ways." Jack explained. "I fear what might happen if he gets his proverbial claws into her." Santa shuttered. "Oogie is no more." Jack assured. "That's what we thought last time." Santa challenged. "I need to go." Jack said realizing he was right. "Thank you for your assistance."

"And done." Sally said as she finished stitching Dusk's wounds closed. Dusk began to stir. "Stay still or you'll pull your stitches." Sally instructed. Despite her orders, Dusk pushed herself up and was rewarded with a sharp pain across her chest. She hissed in pain but the stitches held. She glanced around at the witches and Sally. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in Halloween Town. You were hurt badly but you should be alright." Sally assured. "Wolf she's awake!" The huge black werewolf entered. "I need to go." Dusk said getting to her feet. She became light headed but Wolf steadied her. "You are safe here." Wolf assured. "No, I'm not. Those hunters will kill you to get to me." Dusk stated. "They would be foolish to try." Wolf laughed offering his clawed hand to her. "I'll show you." Dusk reluctantly took it and followed him out of the witches' shop.

A crowd had gathered outside and all grew silent as Wolf lead Dusk out. She was surprised to see so many different types of creatures. Sally followed them out. "Everyone this is Dusk." Sally introduced. "She is Jack's guest here." "Hi." Dusk half whispered. Everyone started talking at once asking mostly about how she was and the human world. Dusk took a step back into Wolf as the crowd closed in around her. "Back off!" Wolf growled but they didn't seem to hear him and continued their advance. Suddenly shadows rose up and encircled her like a shield. The residents backed away in fear except for Wolf. He touched her shoulder getting her attention. "It's alright." He soothed. The shadows dissipated. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm not used to so much attention." "Alright everyone let's give her some space." Sally ordered. Slowly the crowd dispersed much to Dusk's relief. Wolf walked alongside her as he showed her the town. "There aren't any humans here." Dusk commented. "No living ones anyway." Wolf confirmed. "I never could have imagined a place like this existed." Dusk sighed. "What were you doing living among the humans?" Wolf asked. "I've always live among the humans just like my mom." Dusk informed him. "Is your mother…" "She's dead. Killed by the same hunters that hurt me while trying to protect me." She confirmed. "I'm sorry." Wolf stated. "It's not your fault, it's mine." Dusk said. Before Wolf could ask what she meant Lock, Shock, and Barrel ran up to them. "Whoa are you the dragon everyone's talking about?" Barrel asked with the most excited look on his face. "Of course she is dummy!" Shock said smacking him upside the head. "Just look at those wings!" "I'm not dumb!" Barrel protested. "Could have fooled me." Shock said rolling her eyes. "Anyway…" Lock interrupted pushing past them. "You really scared in the cave earlier." "I'm really sorry about that." Dusk apologized. "What are you apologizing for? It's a compliment." Lock insisted. "But if you don't believe us I'm sure Corpse kid and Mummy boy will back us up." Shock smiled. "Yeah we can take you to them." Lock offered. "Ok." Dusk agreed stepping forward but Wolf stopped her. "Dusk these three are trouble makers." He cautioned. "Wolf there just kids. They can't hurt me." Dusk assured following the three kids.

"This is where they hang out." Lock said. Dusk looked up at the large tree house. It seemed like the perfect place for kids to play but the only way to get in was a cage elevator. Luckily, they all fit. To her surprise there didn't seem to be anyone else here. "I'll go see if they're in the back." Barrel said disappearing. "Lock you go to so we can have a girl talk." Shock ordered "So, what brings you to Halloween town?" "Oh, just running from some hunters." Dusk informed her. She was really getting tired of telling people this. "Ugh, humans are the worst." Shock commented as she began filing her nails. "They can be." Dusk agreed. She didn't notice that Lock and Barrel had snuck back around until one of them struck her from behind knocking her out.

"Wolf!" Jack called. "Where is Dusk?" "She went with the troublesome three to find Mummy boy and Corpse kid." Wolf informed him. "No, I'm too late." Jack sighed. "Too late?" Wolf questioned. "They might have brought Oogie back again." Jack informed him. "I'll go get her." Wolf growled. "No I will deal with Oogie. I need you to prepare the town for another incident." Jack ordered before sprinting towards the tree house.

"Ow." Dusk groaned as she opened her eyes. "I'm going to kill those kids." She glanced down to see that she was tied up with rope and was in what looked like a scaled-up version of a casino. "I wouldn't worry about them if I were you." A deep harsh voice warned as the whole place lit up. Oogie Boogie stepped into view as music began to play.

 _Well, well, well, what have we here?_

 _A little dragon, huh?_

 _Oh, I'm really scared_

 _So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha_

 _You're jokin', you're jokin'_

 _I can't believe my eyes_

 _You're jokin' me, you gotta be_

 _This can't be the right girl_

 _She's tiny, she's pretty_

 _I don't know which is worse_

 _I might just split a seam now_

 _If I don't die laughing first_

 _When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_

 _There's trouble close at hand_

 _You'd better pay attention now_

 _'Cause I'm the Boogie Man_

 _And if you aren't shakin'_

 _Then there's something very wrong_

 _'Cause this may be the last time_

 _you hear the boogie song_

 _Ohhh, Ohhh_

 _Ohhh, Ohhh_

 _Ohhh, Ohhh,_

 _I'm the Oogie Boogie Man_

Oogie stopped short as he turned to see she was no longer bound and leaning against the wheel she had been laying on. "Uh oh." He said. "Did you really think ropes would hold me?" Dusk growled tossing the remanence of the rope towards him revealing long sharp claws. She advanced on him baring her sharp teeth. "Wait please don't hurt me!" Oogie begged. "I just wanted to talk." "You've got a funny way of showing it." She growled. "It was the only way I could get near you. The other residents don't really like me." He insisted backing away. "Please I just need your help." Dusk stopped her advance. "You want my help?" she asked. "Yes. You are a shadow dragon. Do you know how rare that is?" Oogie declared. "Do you?" Dusk challenged. "I do and I understand your abilities better than anybody." Oogie stated. Dusk considered what he was saying. "You really think I'm pretty?" she asked. "You are lovely." He smiled knowing he was getting to her. "What do you want?" she finally asked. "You see I like most of the other residence need fear to survive and the best way to do that is through their depraved souls." Oggie informed her. "You want me to steal people's souls?" Dusk demanded. "No I want you to kill them and trap their shadows. Shadows hold the link to the souls and you are the key to the shadows. Think about it, you could be a queen here" Oogie offered. "I am not killing anybody." Dusk refused. "Oh you don't have much of a choice. You see you left a clear trail for those hunters to follow and we both know that they will kill everyone including you unless you kill them first." Oogie warned. "The residents…" Dusk started. "They are weak! They aren't like you and me." Oogie insisted. "Oogie get away from her!" Jack ordered leaping between the two of them. "Jack!" Oogie growled as he backed up. A great wind picked up as he roared pulling debris towards him. Jack wrapped a bony arm around her as a green slimy device, his soul robber, shot from his wrist anchoring them. Dusk used her shadow abilities to shield them from the flying debris. The soul robber came loose but Dusk had had enough. The shadows slammed into Oogie knocking the breath out of him. He simply laughed as he composed himself. "Think about my offer Dusk." Oogie smiled emphasizing her name as he disappeared into the shadows.

Jack took her back to the town. Everyone still gave her frightened looks as she and Jack walked past to his home. "Jack I'm sorry you had to come rescue me. I didn't think those kids were any kind of threat." Dusk admitted. "You couldn't have known." Jack told her. "Wolf tried to warn me but I didn't listen." She sighed. "Oogie's boys are very tricky." Jack stated. "Everyone has been fooled by them at one point or another." Jack admitted. "You should rest." Dusk did argue. She was incredibly tired. "Is she?" Wolf asked. "She's fine, just tired from shadow manipulation I'd imagine." Jack deduced. "What Could Oogie want with her?" Wolf asked. "Nothing good." Jack stated. "And we may have another problem." "The hunters?" Wolf asked. "No at least not right now." Jack said. "Dusk is not the only one of us born in the human world and I doubt any of them know about Halloween Town." "What are you thinking Jack?" Wolf asked. "I'm not sure yet."

Dusk was startled awake by Sally. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sally apologized. "It's Ok. I scared you and everyone else earlier and I'm sorry." Dusk apologized. Sally smiled sweetly at her. "Being scary is nothing to be ashamed about." Sally commented. "Scaring people is what got me into trouble in the first place." Dusk stated. "Tell me what happened." Sally requested. Dusk proceeded to tell her how she used to love scaring people especially around Halloween her favorite holiday but she had scared the wrong person and it had alerted the hunters to her and her mother's presence. The very same hunters who her mother died protected her from." Sally gave a saddened expressed as she pulled the girl into her warm embrace. "You poor girl." She said. "You don't have to worry about that here." "Ok." Dusk sighed. Suddenly a sound much like that of a yowling cat filled the air. "Is that a cat?" Dusk asked. "Wait here!" Sally ordered recognizing it as their emergency siren.

The sun was setting but even in the growing darkness Sally could see everyone looking out of their homes. They were all looking at the same thing. A group of three men in hunting gear entering the town. Jack and a few of the stronger residents stood in their path. "Well look what we got here boys. It's a regular freak show." One of them sneered. "You are not welcome here. Leave now and go back to where you came from!" Jack ordered. "Not without the dragon we came for!" another man refused. "Hand her over or else." The third man threatened. Wolf growled at the threat and the several of the vampires hissed. Behemoth lumbered forward as they prepared for a fight but Jack gestured for them to wait. "You can't kill what's already dead." Jack warned. "Let's test that theory shall we." The first man challenged raising his rifle. Sally gasped in horror knowing she could not do anything. She was so transfixed that she didn't notice Dusk was standing next to her until she growled. She couldn't stand by and let this happen. Blue fire surrounded her as she shifted into her dragon form. The stitches snapped as she roared but the moon had risen. Everyone turned to look at the dragon and for the first time everyone saw her. Even though the moon was only a sliver its light sparkled against her black jewel like scales and her eyes shown brilliantly in the darkness. Her wounds appeared to glow as they healed quickly. She shook her dark mane as she descended to the scene below. Every fire turned blue as she walked past giving everything an eerie feel. Everyone stepped aside to let the dragon pass except for Jack. She was so massive she had to look down at him. "Dusk what are you doing?" he asked. "No one else dies for me." She stated. Jack read the expression on her face and stepped aside. Dusk growled as she approached the hunters. "Decided to make this easier for us? The third hunter sneered. Dusk returned their grins with a monstrous one of her own. "Nope." She growled swiping the rifles out of their hands. They skidded across the ground. The hunters made a dive them but Dusk was faster as she leapt between them. She growled advancing on the hunters forcing them back but they found themselves trapped by a wall of shadows. "That's it Dusk! Kill them like they killed your mother!" Oogie yelled from on top of one of the houses." Everyone gasped at the sight of him. Dusk bared her teeth at him. "No." she growled. Oogie looked a bit shocked at her refusal. "Fine if you won't then I will." Oogie threatened. He roared and a great wind started to pick up but before it become to strong Oogie was struck by a shadow sending him tumbling to the ground where everyone was. "Hello Oogie!" Jack glared down at him as several of the townsfolk advanced on him. Oogie looked at Dusk as if he had been betrayed. "I could have given you everything you wanted!" he called. "You could have given me nothing but emptiness!" Dusk challenged. "This is my prey and death is too merciful a punishment for the suffering they have caused me." She turned back to the three hunters who had taken advantage of her distraction to try and escape. Shadows swirled around them trapping them again. Dusk stalked around the three scared men like the predator she was. "I'm not the only one you have made to suffer. You humans call us monsters but it is you who are the monsters." She growled as the shadows began to spin faster. "For your crimes, I invoke a curse upon you. Never again will you hunt us for if you do your own shadows will reflect the very monsters you are and tear your very souls apart." As if to confirm what she was saying their shadows changed to monstrous forms and rose up to strike at the person they were attacked to. The men tried to back away but the rapidly spinning shadows prevented their escape. Only when the hunters were screaming in terror did the spinning shadows break apart allowing them to flee.

Dusk wanted nothing more than to go after them and kill them but she held herself back. Much to her surprise everyone began clapping and cheering. "That was a marvelous performance Dusk." Jack complemented. "Thanks." Dusk said relieved that he had picked up on her expression. "Did you really curse them?" one of the vampires asked. "No I don't have that kind of magic." Dusk admitted. "But they don't know that a devil laughed. Everyone but Dusk laughed at this. Jack noticed. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Not killing them was the hardest thing I have ever done." She admitted. "I know." Jack sighed knowing that she was now alone. "You are welcome to stay here." "Thank you." She nodded. "I will get you for this!" Oogie threatened as Behemoth and Harlequin Demon dragged him away but Wolf turned her away. "That won't end well for him if he tries." He growled. "No it won't" Dusk confirmed.

Dusk made a home within the shadow caves as it was the only place big enough for her. Wolf was usually her only visitor and she enjoyed his company. Though the townsfolk were always happy to see her when she ventured into town. They began to feel like her family. Jack had ensured that no human could ever get back to Halloween Town the way she had come but something still bothered him. There were still others out there in the human world and he knew the three men were not the only hunters but the solution didn't come to him until the next Halloween when he noticed Dusk dancing with Wolf in a gown made of shadows special for the celebration. "You want her to go back out there?" Wolf demanded shocked at what Jack was asking of the girl. "Jack's right I know the human world better than anyone here." Dusk supported. "I know it's asking a lot." Jack sighed. "It's not." Dusk assured. "I will leave as soon as possible." She moved to leave but Wolf grabbed her hand. "You're not going alone. I'm coming with you." He stated. Dusk looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. "Wolf you don't exactly blend in like I do." She commented. Wolf closed his eyes and growled as he slowly and painfully changed into his human form. Dusk couldn't take her eyes off of the young attractive man in front of her. He was smaller now but he was still taller than Dusk. He too had dark hair that was rather shaggy. His deep blue eyes were offset by his pale skin. It had been some time since he had assumed this form. "How about now?" he asked. "Ok." Dusk agreed. "Let's go save some lives." "Be careful and don't forget to come back for Halloween" Jack requested. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Dusk smiled.

* * *

Dusk and Wolf eyed the writer somewhat angrily. "So I heard the Moana group is getting a spin off." Dusk challenged. "You're just jealous because my fic and movies got more views than yours!" Maui called earning his a smack on the head from Moana's oar and Makana's tail. "What was that for?" Maui protested. "Because it was Moana's movie and Makana's fic!" the writer yelled before turning back to Dusk and Wolf. "I don't think he understands that the only reason for the fic getting more views is because its the first one that opens as for the movie he is right about that." "Is that why we don't get a spin off?" Wolf growled. "No the reason I can't do a spin off is because the story would just be you two and the Nightmare Before Christmas is not the same without Jack or Sally." Both Dusk and Wolf looked past the writer as if someone was standing behind her. The writer turns expecting it to be Maui again but was surprised to see Jack. "Is that the only reason?" he asked studying her. "I honestly don't have ideas. I'm not saying I won't do it just not right now." the writer admitted. Jack nodded accepting her answer. "Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King." The writer smiled.


	3. Frozen

Somewhere deep in the mountains much farther than any human dared to go for fear of the terrible fire witch Heksekunst and her dragons that lived there. "Ostende mihi quod volo." The aging witch spoke into her cauldron. "Yes." The witch smiled as an image of a smiling young woman with reddish brown braided hair appeared. The witch touched the surface put quickly pulled her hand back as a blue flash seemed to shock her. "No." she hissed angrily she waved her hand and another image appeared this woman had pale blonde braided hair. The witch narrowed her eyes at the site of her before changing the image back to the first. She clenched her hand which began to glow a fiery red. A soft growl echoed through the castle and the head of an icy blue dragon peered over a ledge. A large chainlike collar could be seen around her neck. "Bring her to me!" the witch ordered pointing to the image. The dragon turned and took flight obeying her mistress's wishes.

Anna looked in the mirror and sighed. "Your majesty please hold still." The seamstress begged but Anna could do nothing but fidget. It was almost her wedding day after all. This was the final fitting for her dress and Elsa had promised to be there. Anna understood that Elsa was the queen now and had duties but that didn't stop her from being disappointed. "Um can I come in now?" Olaf's voice called from the other room. "Yes Olaf you can come in." Anna laughed. The snowman skipped in with a big smile. He gazed up in awe. "Wow Anna you look so beautiful." He commented. "Thanks Olaf." Anna smiled. "I just wish Elsa could see it." "I'm sure she's coming." Olaf assured. Suddenly there was a commotion outside and one of the guards burst into the room. "Princess Anna a dragon has been spotted on the horizon Please stay here for your own safety." The guard ordered before running to catch up with the others. "A dragon?" Anna wondered. "Elsa!" She picked up the hem of her dress and hurried off to find her sister. "Anna wait!" Olaf called chasing after her.

Arrows were fired at the dragon as she landed in the courtyard. The dragon blasted them with her icy breath but barely missed them. "Hey!" Elsa called getting the dragon's attention. She used her ice magic to try to freeze the dragon in place but it didn't seem to affect her. The dragon now understood why her mistress has sent her. She growled at the queen as she approached. Elsa tried again this time aiming for the dragon's legs. Ice rose up around the dragon trapping her. The dragon struggled as more guards approached this time with spears. She let out a ear piercing roar that shattered the ice around her. The dragon growled as she stalked towards the queen. Each step caused ice to jet out from beneath her. She let out an icy breath trapping Elsa in place. "Elsa!" Anna screamed running towards her sister not caring about the huge ice dragon. She slipped on the ice and skidded into the dragons back leg. The dragon turned her attention to Anna. Anna attempted to get away but the dragon grabbed the princess in her claws and took flight. "Elsa!" Anna screamed. "Hold on Anna!" Olaf called grabbing the dragon's tail only to be lifted up with them. "Anna!" Elsa screamed trying to free herself but the dragon was already high in the sky. "Elsa please help me!" Anna begged. "Anna!" Elsa screamed her eyes turning white as she unintentionally unleashed her full power. The resulting shockwave shattered the surrounding ice. The dragon saw it coming and sent her own powers at it. The two forces collided and merged creating a sudden storm. Elsa could only watch as the dragon was pushed in every direction before disappearing into the clouds. The dragon was forced to close her eyes and hold her catch closer. Anna was so scared she didn't get a chance to scream out as they were slammed into a mountainside.

"No!" Elsa gasped as she collapsed to the ground. "Queen Elsa!" a guard helped her to her feet. "Elsa!" Christoph called running up to her. "Please tell me I did not just see a dragon carry Anna off?" "I'm afraid that's exactly what you saw." Elsa confirmed. "Bring me my horse." "Sven and a sleigh would be faster." Christoph suggested. "Christoph, I will go after her, she's my sister." Elsa stated. "And she's my fiancé. I'm coming with you your highness." He insisted. "Alright but we are going to have to make a stop for some help." Elsa agreed.

"Anna!" Olaf called running over to the unconscious princess. She was alive but didn't respond. Much to Olaf's dismay the icy blue dragon groaned as she lifted her head. The snowman put himself between the dragon and Anna. "You stay away from her." Olaf ordered. The dragon gave him a dazed expression. "I must have hit my head hard. I'm seeing a talking snowman." The dragon stated shaking her head as if she was trying clear her head. "You can talk!" Olaf gasped. "You can understand me? Oh wait I get it, as a figment of my imagination you would be able to understand me right now." The dragon sighed. "I'm not imaginary. My name is Olaf." He introduced himself and walked over touching her shoulder as if to prove that he was real. The dragon was silent. "This is usually the part where you introduce yourself." Olaf said. "Hildegard. My name is Hildegard." She told him. The wind picked up again whipping her pale almost white mane in her face. Hildegard attempted to get to her feet but stumbled back down from the pain. She tried again and this time managed to stay up. "What are you doing?" Olaf asked as she began to scrape snow away from the ground with her tail. "This storm is only going to get worse and I can't fly us out so I'm building a shelter so we don't freeze to death." Hildegard informed him. Olaf watched as an ice dome formed around them. Snow climbed up the sides acting as insulation. Despite this Anna began to shiver. "Bring her closer." Hildegard ordered. "I can keep her warm." Olaf managed to pull Anna against the dragon's side which was incredibly warm. "Um Hildegard, why did you take Anna?" he asked. "My mistress commanded me to do so and I cannot disobey her." Hildegard informed him. "How come?" Olaf asked. "This collar burns me when I do and I have other reasons." She sighed. Before Olaf could ask Anna began to stir.

"Olaf?" Anna called. "Anna you're awake!" Olaf smiled. Anna glanced up to see the dragon and gasped trying to get to her feet. "Please don't try to run." Hildegard requested but unlike Olaf the princess could not understand her and only heard growls. "Anna it's Ok, Hildegard isn't going to hurt you." Olaf assured. "Wait, Hildegard?" Anna questioned. "Oh right, Anna this is Hildegard." Olaf introduced. "The dragon has a name?" Anna questioned. "Yeah I'm pretty sure Olaf just told you that." Hildegard rolled her eyes. "No need to be mean." Olaf scolded. "Olaf what are you talking about?" Anna asked. "You can't understand her?" Olaf frowned. "She can't understand you?" Anna was shocked when the dragon shook her head and tapped the collar. "Oh, the collar take's your voice too." Olaf realized. He explained to Anna everything the dragon had told him. "Well why don't you just take off the collar?" Anna asked as if it should have been obvious. Hildegard gave an angry growl. "She said that only someone with fire magic can remove it and even if it could be removed that it wouldn't help her sister." Olaf translated. "Oh I bet that's the other thing she was talking about earlier."

Suddenly a loud crash sounded on the side of the ice dome. A crack appeared with a second crash. Someone very strong was striking the walls of the dome. With one final strike the dome collapsed around them. Hildegard managed to shield them with her wings. She hadn't made the ice to terribly thick so it didn't hurt when the ice and snow came down on her. Hildegard stood up pushing the snow and ice only to be met by a very angry Marshmallow. Marshmallow grabbed the dragon and throw her across the mountainside and charged at her. Elsa and Christoph ran to Anna and helped her out of the snow. "Stay with Christoph." Elsa ordered before running to help Marshmallow. "Elsa wait!" Anna called but Elsa didn't hear her. Hildegard swiped at Marshmallow with her claws which only served to enrage the snowman more. His ice claws, teeth and spines appeared. He slammed into the dragon and the two rolled around trying to get an advantage. The two broke apart giving Elsa a chance to create large spikes of ice but they missed her and she slammed through the ice as she charged Elsa. None of them saw Anna running to break up the fight until she was between them screaming for them to stop. A shockwave of fire erupted from her slamming everyone away. Anna looked around in utter disbelief at what she had done. "Elsa!" she ran to help her sister up. Elsa looked up at her sister. "Anna, you have powers." Elsa gasped holding her chest where she had been struck. Anna now knew how Elsa had felt when she had almost frozen her heart. "Elsa, I'm so sorry." Anna apologized helped her sister up. "Anna!" Christoph called as he ran up to his fiancé. "How did you do that?" "I don't know." Anna said looking at her hands. "It's Ok" Elsa assured hugging her sister. "We are going to get through this." Hildegard groaned as she tried to get back to her feet. Elsa let go of her sister ready to fight again but Anna stopped her. "There's more going on here than you understand." Anna told her sister before moving towards the fallen dragon.

Olaf explained while Elsa healed Marshmallow whose torso had been melted from Anna's fire blast. Hildegard gave Anna a fearful expression as she approached. "It's Ok." Anna assured grabbing the collar. She concentrated on it and it began to burn. Hildegard was about to pull away when it opened. The heavy collar fell to the snow as the dragon moved away from Anna. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." Anna assured. "I'm going to help you save your sister." "How?" Hildegard asked. "Yes, I would like to know that too." Elsa requested. "It's simple Hildegard can fly us there and we can defeat the witch and free her sister." Anna stated. "You say that like it will be simple." Elsa sighed. "Anna, you can't just go into this kind of situation without a plan and I'm not letting you do this." "Apologies your highness but I care more about my sister's wellbeing than yours, so one way or another she is coming with me." Hildegard threatened. The air became noticeably colder between the two ice wielders. "Ok let's just calm down." Anna stepped between them. "Elsa think about it like this. If we don't the witch will just keep coming after me." "She is right. My mistress is very persistent." Elsa could tell she wasn't going to win this and beyond that she knew what it meant to do everything to protect a sister. "Very well." Elsa gave in. Hildegard was large enough to carry the three humans and Olaf while Sven and marshmallow went back to the ice palace.

"I don't get it." Christoph started as they soared through the sky. "How does a person, even one with powers, capture two dragons who have ice powers?" "Sirena doesn't have ice powers, she's a water dragon and it was a long time ago before either of us could control our powers. Our parents went out and just didn't come back. Not long after Heksekunst showed up and told us that she would take care of us before trapping us in those collars." Hildegard told them. The three humans glanced at one another. "You don't think?" Anna started. "Yeah I do." Christoph nodded. "So what's the plan?" "Heksekunst has fire magic but my ice magic can hurt her just as badly as her fire magic can hurt me." Hildegard informed them. "I'll help you defeat her while Christoph and Anna free Sirena." Elsa commanded. "Olaf should come with us too." Anna suggested. "That's a good idea. I used to make snowmen for her when she was younger." Hildegard agreed as the witch's ramshackle castle came into view. "Sirena is in the caves below the castle." She landed on the side of the castle allowing everyone to dismount. "Please hurry." The dragon requested. "When Heksekunst figures out that I have betrayed her she will hurt my sister." Anna nodded before she Christoph and Olaf hurried off to find her sister. "When this is all over I want you and your sister to leave my kingdom and never return." Elsa ordered. "You need not fear your majesty. I will take my sister as far away from this place as possible." Hildegard assured.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Christoph whispered as they made their way through the tunnels. "Well you know me." Anna said. "Ever the helpful princess." "Even so you offered to help a dragon that kidnapped you to bring to this witch and do who knows what to you." Christoph protested. "Enough Christoph." Anna ordered her hands catching fire causing him to flinch. "Sorry I don't have control over these powers." This must have been what Elsa felt like for all those years. Suddenly Christoph hushed her. They could all hear the soft breathing of something. They rounded a corner to find Sirena asleep and tethered to the wall in a similar looking collar to what Hildegard had been forced to wear. Anna stepped forward but tripped on a rock gasping as she almost fell. Christoph caught her but the sudden sound jolted Sirena away. Her glowing purple eyes locked on the intruders. She growled as blue and green bioluminescent markings lit up making her look fiercer. Christoph pulled Anna behind him to shield her from anything the dragon might do. "Wait Sirena!" Olaf called catching the dragon's attention. "Hildegard sent us to help you." Sirena tried to say something but her voice was shackled and Olaf could not understand her. "What did she say?" Anna asked. "I don't know. I can't understand her." Olaf admitted. Despite Christoph's protests Anna moved towards the young dragon. "Can you understand me?" she asked. Sirena nodded. "Ok I'm going to get you out of that. This might hurt a little." Anna warned taking a hold of the collar. It glowed before opening. Sirena touched where the collar had been as if to confirm that it was gone. "Thank you." She squeaked getting to her feet. "Where is Hilde?" "She's with my sister?" Anna told her. In a flash of blue Sirena transformed into a girl no older than thirteen with long black hair, ocean blue eyes and wearing nothing but rags. "Let's go find them."

Elsa and Hildegard walked through the quiet halls of the castle towards the last place the witch had been seen. "Back already?" Heksekunst called from out of sight. Hildegard pushed Elsa into the shadows just as the witch stepped into view. "Where is the girl?" Heksekunst demanded looking around. Hildegard was silent. "How dare you come back here alone." Heksekunst screamed raising a hand to activate the collar but noticed it wasn't there. "She's not alone." Elsa spoke up stepping out from behind the dragon. "And how dare you come after my sister!" "You dare to betray me?" Heksekunst demanded. "Your sister will suffer greatly for this but not before you do!" The witch threw a large fireball at the dragon. Hildegard dodged it by shifting into her human form and pushing Elsa out of the way of a second fire ball. She was eighteen, had long pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes and like her sister wore rags. Elsa got over her initial shock as another fire blast was sent their way. Hildegard sent a wave of ice magic at her former mistress but Heksekunst easily countered it with her fire magic. "What did you want with my sister?" Elsa demanded as she send a blast of her own ice magic at the witch. This was not as easily countered. "I don't want you sister ice queen, I want her powers to add to my own." Heksekunst stated. "You mean these powers?" Anna yelled sending a wave of fire at the witch. "You really think you can defeat me with those weak underdeveloped powers Heksekunst laughed and sending it right back at Anna. It hit its mark but Anna was not burned. "Maybe they're not as underdeveloped as you think." Anna challenged. They both sent blasts of fire at one another. They appeared to be evenly matched except Heksekunst only needed to use one hand while Anna used two. Sirena ran to her sister letting her know she was Ok. "Sirena get back." Hildegard ordered sending her sister to run and hide. Both Hildegard and Elsa prepared to fire simultaneous ice blasts at the witch but Heksekunst used her free hand to send a powerful burst of fire magic knocking them both down. "Elsa!" Anna yelled. Heksekunst used the distraction to increase her power and slam her into the ground. Before Anna could react, the witch was on her and had a hand on her throat. A fiery aura glowed around Anna and her eyes turned completely orange as Heksekunst began to drain her powers. It felt as if Anna was suffocating. Hildegard was the first to get up but Heksekunst saw her coming and used her free hand to surround Sirena with fire. "You don't dare interfere for your sister's sake. "Hildie, help me please!" Sirena begged as the fire closed around her. She tired to use the water from the melted ice to push the fire back the fire but her powers weren't proficient. Hildegard hesitated. She didn't know what to do. If Heksekunst stole Anna's power she would be to strong and they would never escape but if she interfered her sister would be killed right there. "Hildie!" Sirena screamed again shifting to her dragon form to try and to jump out but the fire was too high and she did not have wings. "You are too weak just like your parents." Heksekunst stated. Time seemed to slow down with the realization of what the witch had said. She transformed and charged the witch. Her sharp teeth closed around the witch who lost her concentration on the fire around Sirena but managed to hold on to Anna. Heksekunst redirected the fire at the attacking dragon causing her to stumble. The three of them rolled through an opening in the wall and fell from the mountainside.

"Anna!" Christoph and Elsa yelled running to the opening. They back up when Hildegard's large clawed hand gripped the ground they were standing on. Her other hand held Anna against her chest. Sirena hurried over and helped her sister up the rest of the way. Only when Hildegard set Anna down could they see the full extent of the burns the dragon had received taking the full blast of the witch's wrath. Her chest and wings had the most severe burns but there were also burns on her forelegs and neck. "It's over." Hildegard whispered. She managed to take a few staggered steps before collapsing from her injuries. "Hildie!" Sirena called trying to catch her sister who was twice her size and slowly lowering her to the ground. "I'm alright." Hildegard lied as she tried to get up. "You're not alright." Elsa stated. "You can barely move." "Can you help her?" Sirena asked. "Sirena!" Hildegard scolded. "It's alright. It's the least I can do after you saved my sister." Elsa stated. "After I put her in danger in the first place." Hildegard reminder her. "Do you want my help or not?" Elsa questioned. "Yes." Hildegard sighed. "Then hold still." Elsa ordered touching one of the burns on her wing. Her hands glowed as she used her ice powers to draw the heat out of the burns. Hildegard hissed with pain. "Better?" Elsa asked. Hildegard nodded. It still hurt a lot but at least she could stand and fly.

Sirena held her sister tightly as they landed Elsa's ice palace. The humans slid off being careful of the dragon's wounds. "I am truly sorry for what I dragged you into." Hildegard apologized. "I forgive you." Anna stated. "As do I." Elsa agreed. "Where will you go?" Anna asked. "Somewhere with the ocean where Sirena can grow and far away from here. There's just too much hurt and pain." Hildegard stated. "I wouldn't mind coming to visit." Anna smiled. "We'd like that." Sirena smiled back. Hildegard gave a final respectful bow before stepping back and taking to the sky.

* * *

The writer typed away on a different story as Elsa came up behind her and froze her up to her neck. The writer gasped from surprise and the sudden cold. "That's for endangering my sister!" Elsa glared at her before walking away. Olaf approached the writer a second later. "Um not that you don't deserve that but i think I know someone who can help." he smiled.


End file.
